Et si Felicity
by Let Me Dream Blog
Summary: Après le départ d'Oliver pour Nandat Parbat, Felicity est dévastée. Elle essaie d'aller de l'avant mais a dû mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'un événement vient le donner envie de continuer à vivre... pour Elle mais surtout pour Lui !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Se passe après 3x21

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Parti mais jamais oublié**

Point de vue de Felicity :

Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire ! Il est parti et il n' y a aucun moyen de le faire revenir. Je... On l'a perdu. Pour toujours.

Cela fait deux semaines qu'on a tous quitté Narda Parbat en le laissant derrière nous avec cette équipe de tueur. Et une semaine qu'on l'a revu, totalement changé ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir. Je n'en peux plus de passer mes nuits à pleurer, à ne pas trouver le sommeil. De passer mes journées à faire semblant d'aller bien au travail et d'être forte devant les autres. Je le veux, lui, prêt de moi !

Assise devant mes ordinateurs dans le sous sol, je repense à notre nuit avant qu'il ne devienne cet autre homme. Du contact de ses doigts sur ma peau, de sa bouche sur la mienne et sur mon corps… Il avait été si doux, si attentionné... Si... LUI !

_ **Felicity !** , crie John, derrière moi, me tirant de ma rêverie érotique.

_ **Quoi ?** , je réponds instinctivement.

Il s'avance vers moi et s'agenouille pour être à ma hauteur.

_ **Tu devrais dormir un peu !** , me murmure-t-il

Baissant la tête, portant mes mains à mes yeux, je lui dis dans un soupir :

_ **Je n'y arrive pas !**

Relevant mon menton de son index, il plonge ses yeux marron dans les miens.

_ **Tu dois te reposer ! Tu as l'air tellement exténué !** , commence-t-il.

Il marque une courte pause puis reprend :

_ **Si tu ne veux pas être seule, on a une chambre d'amis à la maison et tu es la bienvenue !**

Me mordant la lèvre pour éviter de craquer, je décline poliment son invitation. Ce n'est pas être seule le problème, c'est le fait qu'il soit si loin de moi, de nous tous ici ! De penser qu'il est là-bas avec cette bande d'assassin qui lui apprend à devenir un homme sanguinaire et cruel. Un homme qu'il n'est pas !

_ **Tu es sûre ?** , demande-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

_ **Oui, certaine !** , je lui réponds d'une petite voix

En voyant, Laurel et Théa entrer, il se lève pour les saluer. On se mit alors tous au travail.

On est là depuis bientôt deux heures et rien ne se passent : on décide tous de rentrer chez nous. Laurel part la première, suivit de Théa.

John et moi restons pour mettre en ordre certains dossiers avant de partir.

_ **Bon Lyla et Sara m'attendent. Bonne nui t Felicity !** , me dit-il.

_ **Bonne nuit John !** , lui dis-je en souriant.

En me levant, ma tête se met à tourner et je commence à tanguer. En me rattrapant, je fais tomber mon sac à main, interpellant John, qui a aussitôt accouru pour m'aider. Il m'a assise et est allé chercher un verre d'eau. Posant une main sur mon front, je constate que ce dernier est bouillant et en sueur. John me tend le verre que je prends sans hésiter. Je bois deux gorgés.

_ **Que s'est-il passé ?** , me demande-t-il.

_ **Ce n'est rien juste la fatigue, ne t'inquiète pas !**

_ **Dans ce cas je te ramène !** , m'ordonne-t-il.

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. En l'ouvrant, il me conseille ou plutôt m'ordonne de dormir avant de s'en aller. J'entre et ferme derrière moi. Je vais immédiatement sous la douche. L'eau chaude m'aide à me relaxer. Après avoir enfilé un jogging gris et un débardeur rose, je me rends dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer de la soupe.

Devant un documentaire sur les guépards d'Afrique, j'apprécie mon repas.

Une heure plus tard, la vaisselle finie et mes dents brossées, j'entre dans mon lit et essaye de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonne vers 7h30. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai passé une nuit interminable, je n'ai presque pas dormis, comme chaque soir depuis son départ. Je trouve quand même le courage de me lever. Assise sur le bord de mon lit, je cherche à l'aveugle mes chaussons.

En me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je sens mon ventre tourbillonné, il cri famine… Mais en passant la porte, prise de nausées, j'accoure dans la direction inverse : direction les toilettes !

Adossée à la baignoire, j'ai la tête qui tourne et me fait de plus en plus mal, comme si on m'enfonçait des couteaux dans le crâne ! J'essaye en vain de me lever.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, je décide enfin à sortir de la salle-de-bain, sans oublier de prendre le cachet contre les maux de tête et de ventre, et pars préparer du café et des tartines de confiture. Assise au comptoir, je commence à déguster mon petit-déjeuner et gobe les deux des cachets.

Le repas terminé, je jette la boîte de tartines, vide, et aperçois le sachet de soupe d'hier soir. Soudain je commence à me demander si ce dernier n'était pas périmé. En prenant l'objet en question je vois que non ! Bon, et bien dans ce cas là, tout ça est dû sûrement aux événements récents, le départ d'Oliver, le stress du travail du jour et de nuit, et mes cauchemars...

8h00, je sors de chez moi pour aller à Palmer Technologies. La circulation est plutôt fluide : en à peine un quart d'heure je suis arrivée. Le vendredi Ray et moi n'avons généralement pas beaucoup de chose à faire. Seulement remplir quelques paperasses et nous travaillons surtout sur son costume.

Durant l'après-midi, nous commençons à travailler sur « The Atom ». Ray a du remarquer mon état d'extrême fatigue car il ne me donne que très peu de chose à faire.

_ **Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?** , me demande-t-il soudain.

_ **Non ça va aller, mais merci !** , je lui réponds, concentrée.

Je reçois un mail d'un des collaborateurs et appelle Palmer pour le prévenir. Il vient s'installer à côté de moi et nous commençons à lire le document en question. Il ne dit rien d'important : nous devons seulement signer le contrat ci-joint et le renvoyer au plus vite. J'imprime le document et, au moment de me lever pour aller le récupérer, ma tête me joue une nouvelle fois un tour et je me retrouve assise sur ma chaise avec une main sur mon front bouillant.

_ **Est-ce que ça va ?** , me demande Ray.

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse, encore un peu étourdie.

_ **Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi et aller voir un médecin** , dit-il.

_ **Non je vais bien, je t'ai...**

_ **Non va** **s-** **y ! Que vais-** **j** **e faire d'une vice présidente malade ! Je veux que tu te soignes !** , me coupe-t-il.

Résignée, je prends mes affaires et pars directement chez mon médecin.

Après dix minutes d'attente il m'appelle enfin.

_ **Bonjour Mademoiselle Smoak ! Alors que vous arrive-** **t-i** **l ?** , me demande-t-il.

_ **Et bien depuis quelques jours je ne me sens pas très bien** , je réponds

Il sort mon dossier et poursuit :

_ **Qu'avez-** **v** **ous eu exactement ?**

_ **J'ai mal à la tête et des étourdissements et ce matin j'ai eu des nausées** , je réponds.

_ **Des nausées tous les matins ?**

_ **Non… juste ce matin** , dis-je machinalement.

_ **De quand date vos dernières règles ?** , me demande-t-il en me regardant avec insistance.

_ **Je ne sais pas exactement ! Laissez moi un instant…**

Je déverrouille mon téléphone puis, jette un coup d'œil sur l'application très pratique qui me permet d'observer mon cycle menstruel.

_ J **e les ai eu il y a…** , je commence

Non ce n'est pas possible... C'est impossible, je n'ai jamais été en...

_ **Je suis en retard de deux jours** , finis-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

 **_ Vous avez eu des rapports ces derniers temps ?** , me questionne-t-il la tête légèrement inclinée vers la droite.

_ **Eh bien, il y a deux semaines... mais c'est tout... Si vous pensez que je suis enceinte, c'est impossible, je prends la pilule !** , dis-je en élevant la voix.

Les larmes aux yeux, je prends ma tête entre mes mains... Je ne peux pas être enceinte. J'ai pris mes précautions !

Voyant mon désarroi, il reprend tranquillement :

_ **Vous savez Mademoiselle, la pilule n'a que 99,9 % de réussite et ...**

_ **Et je fais partie des 0,1 %…** , je le coupe.

Posté devant sa commode, il ouvre les nombreux tiroirs pour chercher je ne sais quoi. Un bébé ! Un bébé d'Oliver ! L'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Je vais avoir un bébé. Une femme est censée sauter de joie devant ce genre de nouvelle mais là, dans ma situation, je... je ne suis pas prête... Je me suis toujours promis d'être mariée pour que mon enfant ne souffre pas de l'absence d'un père comme moi j'en ai souffert... Et puis comment annoncé à mon futur enfant que son père est le chef de la, ligue des assassins...

_ **Bien, tout d'abord j'aimerais que vous uriniez dans ce pot** , me dit-il soudainement en me tendant ce dernier.

_ **D'accord…** , dis-je encore sous le choc.

_ **Les toilettes sont juste là** , continue-t-il, en pointant du doigt la porte se trouvant à ma gauche. **Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut !**

J'entre difficilement dans la pièce. Pensant aux conséquences… Et si le test était positif. Comment l'annoncerai-je à ma mère ? À Diggle ? Laurel ? Ray ? Oliver ? Oh mon dieu, Oliver ! Après tout, malgré tout ce qu'il se passe, il est en droit

de savoir qu'il va être père. Comment va-t-il réagir ? J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer quand je sortirai de ses foutus toilettes. Cela va changer ma vie. Pour toujours. Ou pas !

Il trempe un petit papier cartonné dans mon pot d'urine. Dans quelques secondes j'aurai le verdicts. Si je ne suis pas enceinte je pourrai vivre ma vie comme elle était avant, reprendre le cours des choses : mon stress, mes pleures, mes angoisses, mes peurs... Mais si jamais je le suis, je vais devoir ...

 __ **Maman, maman !** , crie une petite voix dans la cuisine. _

__ **Oui mon cœur ?** , je réponds assise sur le canapé devant la télévision. _

_Une petite princesse, d'environ quatre ans, court et saute dans ma direction pour arriver sur mes genoux et me prend enfin dans ses petits bras. Sa tête est enfouie au creux de mon cou et ses boucles blondes caressent mon visage. Elle est d'une beauté incroyable. Après quelques secondes, elle plonge son regard bleu dans le mien et me demande :_

 __ **Dit, on peut faire des cookies ? S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît !**_

 __ **Mais bien sûr ma chérie !** , je dis, souriante. _

__ **Chouette ! Allons-y alors !**_

 _On se lève toutes les deux du canapé, elle dans mes bras, et on se dirige dans la cuisine. Dès que je la pose par terre, elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec... tant d'amour. En contemplant ce qui m'entoure pour ensuite revenir sur son si beau visage, tout me paraît si parfait... si paisible... si réel et nous sommes si heureuses... Je ne pouvais imaginer mieux !_

_ **Mademoiselle Smoak ? Mademoiselle Smoak ?**

_ **Alors ?** , je demande, brutalement sortie de mes pensées.

Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment mais je sais au plus profond de moi, maintenant, que si j'ai ce bébé, je serai la femme la plus comblé au monde parce que...

_ **Félicitation ! Vous êtes bien enceinte !** , me dit-il enfin.

Je vais avoir un bébé ! Un bébé de mon Oliver ! Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je vais être maman ! Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce moment. Certes je n'étais pas partante mais maintenant que je sais que j'attends un bébé. Ce bébé est une parti d'Oliver, une petite partie qui restera à jamais près de moi. Je sais que cela peut paraître égoïste mais je pense que ce bébé m'aidera à surmonter tout ce que je traverse. MON bébé va m'aider à garder la tête hors de l'eau, à vivre pour lui et LUI seulement. Et je sais au plus profond de moi que je l'aimerai plus que tout car c'est MON bébé et celui d'Oliver. Et j'ai appris une chose depuis quelques temps. On doit vivre le moment présent. Et même si ce bébé n'était pas attendu, je pense qu'il est là car il doit me ou plutôt nous donner de l'espoir d'avancer quoi qu'il arrive et dans notre cas avancer malgré une perte.

Avec ce bébé, une partie d'Oliver ne sera jamais oublié car cette partie de lui vivra avec nous. Parti mais jamais oublié !

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les review.**

 **Dimanche vient le chapitre deux. Et demain sur ma chaîne YouTube il y aura la bande d'annonce du chapitre 2 ;)**

 **Bisounourses**

 **#LDREAM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Je dois le dire !**

 **Et voilà le second chapitre ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Point de vue de Felicity :

Je suis au début de mon quatrième mois de grossesse. Depuis la nouvelle, rien n'a changé : mes cauchemars sont toujours là ; je travail toujours pour Ray et la team et cela me comble énormément…Et Oliver est toujours aussi loin. Mais j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser car pour l'instant c'est mon bébé qui compte. Aucune personne de mon entourage n'est au courant mise à par ma mère.

 _Il est huit heure du matin. On est dimanche. Allongée sur mon lit, je caresse mon ventre légèrement arrondi par mon petit bout qui grossit de jours en jours. Je sais que généralement on ne voit pas grand-chose à deux moi et demi mais mon ventre commence quand même à se montrer. Il sera difficile de le cacher plus longtemps… Mais je dois attendre le plus longtemps possible avant de l'annoncer aux autres._

 _Je prends alors mon téléphone qui est posé sur la table de chevet. Je décide enfin de l'appeler. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, j'entends au bout du fil :_

 __ **Allô !** , dit la voix._

 __ **Bonjour maman !** , je dis avec un faible sourire_

 __ **Ma chérie ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?** , me demande-t-elle inquiète_

 __ **Oui tout va bien, enfin presque…** , je dis d'une voix presque inaudible._

 __ **Que se passe-t-il ?** , s'inquiète-elle encore plus_

 __ **Et bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle !** , je lâche sans plus attendre_

 __ **Ah! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** , demande-t-elle, toute excitée._

 __ **Je vais…** , je commence_

 __ **Tu vas quoi ?** , demande-t-elle pressée_

 __ **Oh… Non ! Je n'aurai pas du t'appeler, on n'annonce pas ça par téléphone ma…**_

 __ **Oh ! Mais je m'en fiche ! Allez dis-moi et au diable les commodités !** , me coupe-t-elle, encore plus excitée._

 __ **Bien… Maman…** **et bien** **je vais être… maman !** , je dis les larmes aux yeux._

 __ **Qu… Quoi ? Mon bébé va avoir un bébé !** , balbute-t-elle alors._

 __ **Oui maman !** , je réponds, heureuse._

 __ **Félicitation ma chérie ! Surtout ne bouge pas je prend le premier avion !** , dit-elle aussitôt_

 __ **Attend maman ! Je…**_

 _Trop tard : elle a raccroché._

Deux jours plus tard, elle me rappelle pour me dire qu'elle avait des choses à régler à Vegas et qu'elle viendrait dès que possible.

Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir annoncer à mes amis ma grossesse, je dois le faire et le plus vite possible car mon ventre s'arrondit de plus en plus et bientôt il me sera impossible de le cacher.

_ **Felicity !**

Je sursaute en retournant ma chaise. Ce n'est que Théa qui est debout à l'entrée de mon bureau.

_ **Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !** , continue-t-elle.

_ **Ce n'est rien ! Entre !** , dis-je, souriante.

La voyant entrée et avancée. Je vais à sa rencontre pour lui faire la bise, bien heureuse d'avoir opté pour un chemisier rose ample qui dissimule parfaitement mon ventre. Je l'invite à s'asseoir.

_ **Ça va ?** , me demande-t-elle.

_ **Bien et toi ?** , je réponds, machinalement.

_ **Bien ! Je suis venue te voir car ce soir j'organise un petit, comment dire, dîner en l'honneur… d'Oliver** , dit-elle, hésitante.

Je vois !

_ **Je sais que ça fait plus de trois mois qu'il est parti mais maintenant je pense que tout le monde est prêt à lui dire au revoir, définitivement je veux dire ! En réalité, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée mais maintenant que je le dis tout ça me semble complètement ridicule…**

_ **Non absolument pas !** , je la coupe. **Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! Tu as raison, il est temps qu'on lui dise au revoir une bonne fois pour toute ! Après tout mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

_ **Oui c'est sûr ! Bon, je te laisse, je vais prévenir les autres. A ce soir !**

Elle se lève d'un bond et commence à partir.

_ **Attend Théa !**

Elle se retourne et me sourit.

_ **Oui ?**

_ **Tu veux que je vienne plus tôt pour t'aider ?** , je demande

_ **Si tu peux, je veux bien. Merci !** , répondit-elle.

_ **A ce soir alors !**

Sur ces mots, elle s'en va et croise Ray qui entre au même moment. Ensemble, nous préparons la réunion de cette après-midi. C'est la première fois que nous avons une réunion un vendredi après-midi. Généralement, nous nous occupons de son costume mais aujourd'hui, nous avons fait une petite exception : c'est un gros client.

Il est 17h30. Je m'apprête à partir quand Ray entre dans mon bureau.

_ **Felicity, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

Intriguée, je lui demande :

_ **Où ?**

_ **Eh bien, chez Théa ! Sauf si tu n'as pas été invitée, ce qui me surprendrait beaucoup** **parce que tu es bien plus proche de tes amis que je le suis ce qui est logique vu que se sont TES amis** **!** , balbute-t-il

Je rigole et il me suit. Une fois que les rires se taisent je lui demande enfin :

_ **On prend ma voiture ?**

_ **Si tu veux !** , il répond en haussant les épaules

Je sonne à la porte. Ray est mes côtés. Théa vient aussitôt ouvrir et nous invite à entrer. Elle demande à Ray de mettre la table, tandis qu'elle et moi finalisons le repas.

C'est très étrange de voir Ray chez Théa, ou si proche de notre équipe, mais depuis le départ d'Oliver et la « destruction » du sous-sol du Verdant, nous travaillons pour ainsi dire tous ensemble et il s'est très bien intégré au groupe. Même si Ray et moi avons eu un passif tous les deux, nous nous sommes quittés en très bon terme et je sais qu'à l'annonce du futur bébé, il sera tout simplement ravi pour moi.

Nous dînons tous autour de la table. Je suis entourée de John et de Théa. Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains et je me lève en prenant mon verre. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. J'hésite un moment avant de prendre la parole.

_ **Eh bien, je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Théa de nous avoir accueilli et d'avoir organisé cette soirée en l'honneur d'Oliver. C'est un bon moyen pour nous d'aller de l'avant maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Cependant, il restera toujours dans nos cœurs, quoi qu'il se passe. Il restera un frère, un ami et un…**

J'ai dû mal à terminer ma phrase : mes yeux picotent et me menacent de verser un flôt de larmes. J'inspire profondément, reprends mes esprits…

_ **Et un…**

_ **Petit-copain incroyable !** , me coupe alors Théa.

Tout le monde autour de la table laissent échapper un rire, moi comprise.

_ **Eh bien, si tu le vois comme ça, alors… Oui ! Mais par dessus tout Oliver sera toujours un homme fort, dévoué, généreux et surtout inoubliable !**

Je peux sentir les larmes glissait sur mes joues. Discrète, j'essaie de les effacer. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon " petit-ami ". On ne peut pas dire ça : nous n'avons pas tellement vécu ensemble, ensemble je veux dire... Pas officiellement du moins. Malgré la nuit formidable que j'ai passé… Bon, je m'égare là !

_ **J'appuie sur inoubliable car une partie de lui vivra toujours avec nous. En nous ! Plus précisément…**

Je marque une pause. Je sens le stress monté.

_ **En moi !** , je reprends difficilement.

Je dévisage chaque personne autour de moi, attendant des réactions mais pour l'instant, rien ne se passe. Peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez explicite !

Puis Théa se lève et vient m'enlacer tendrement. Je répond à son étreinte immédiatement émue par son geste. Soudain, je la sens se figer. Elle me repousse délicatement et porte une main surprise sur mon ventre.

_ **Non !** , dit-elle.

Autour de nous, tout le monde suit le chemin de sa main. Bon, et bien à ce que je vois, je n'avais pas été aussi directe que je ne le pensais !

_ **Si ! J'attends un bébé !** , je réplique, émue.

_ **Félicitation !** , dit-elle, ravie et suivit par les autres.

_ **Merci !** , dis-je, timidement

_ **Je n'avais pas compris le message !** , dit Théa, en se rasseyant.

_ **Comme nous tous ici j'imagine !** , dit Laurel. **Encore félicitation ! Je suis sûre que tu vas être une mère formidable !**

_ **Merci Laurel, ça me touche !** , dis-je, encore toute émue.

_ **Elle a raison !** , dit Lyla.

Je pose mon regard sur John qui a l'air content pour moi mais en même temps triste.

_ **Qu'il y a-t-il ?** , je lui demande un peu inquiète

_ **Rien ! Je suis très content pour toi. Mais je sais qu'Oliver aurait aimé le savoir et être ici avec nous. Pour vivre de sa futur paternité !** , me répond-t-il.

_ **Oui je sais…** , dis-je.

Vers 22h, tous sont rentrés chez eux.

Une semaine plus tard...

Il est 21h. Je rentre enfin chez moi. C'était une longue et rude journée. Au travail, j'ai enchaîné les réunions, les conférences de presses, gérer la paperasse… Et heureusement, c'est une soirée tranquille avec juste un braquage de banque et de bijouterie !

Avant, cette journée aurait été banale si je puis dire, ou du moins, moins crevante. Ma mère a raison : la grossesse, ça fatigue ! D'ailleurs, elle est arrivée la semaine dernière, le lendemain de l'annonce de ma grossesse. Quand elle est arrivée, par surprise une nouvelle fois, elle a voulu tout savoir !

 _Samedi matin,_

 _Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ouvre et à ma grande surprise, je vois ma mère sur le perron. Elle ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'elle était arrivée ! Toutes joyeuses, on se saute dans les bras ! Elle me repousse tout doucement._

 __ **Désolé ! Je ne veux pas écraser le bébé !** , dit-elle._

 __ **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Entre !**_

 _Elle entre et pose ses valises juste devant le canapé._

 __ **Maman, pourquoi autant de valise ?** , je demande, intriguée._

 _Elle regarde ces dernières puis revient vers moi et me dit simplement :_

 __ **Et bien qu'est-ce que je ferais à Vegas maintenant que je vais être grand-mère ?!**_

 _Quoi ? Elle veut complètement quitter Vegas !_

 __ **Mais maman tu ne p…**_

 __ **Chut ! D'abord on parle de toi ! Je veux tout savoir !** , me coupe-t-elle._

 _On s'assied sur le canapé et je baisse le son de la télévision. Par quoi commencer ? Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'Oliver n'est plus là parce qu'il est devenu… un autre Oliver ! Je n'avais pas préparé d'excuses ! Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?_

 __ **Oliver et toi avaient décidé de vivre ensemble pour le bébé ?** , demande-t-elle soudainement_

 _Quoi ? Mais comment elle sait que c'est le bébé d'Oliver ? Voyant mon air surpris elle me demande aussitôt :_

 __ **Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas encore décidé ? D'ailleurs il est où ?**_

 __ **Euh… je… il…** , balbutais-je._

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Elle soupire voyant mon angoisse._

 __ **Ma chérie, tu sais tu peux tout me dire. Tu peux me faire confiance** , dit-elle._

 __ **Oui je… je sais maman !**_

 _Je marque une pause et j'inspire un bon coup._

 __ **Oliver est parti… il n'est… pas prêt !** , je continue en essayant d'être le plus sincère possible_

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Je m'en veux de lui mentir et de lui faire croire qu'Oliver est le méchant dans l'histoire. Mais bon je n'ai pas d'autres excuses !_

 _Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de me regarde exaspérée._

 __ **Ma chérie, je sais !**_

 __ **Tu sais quoi ?** , je m'inquiète_

 __ **Je sais tout sur l'Archer et l'Atome !** , lâche-t-elle_

 __ **Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais rien sur Oliver et Ray et que...**_

 __ **Oui c'est vrai à l'époque je ne le savais pas. Mais quand je suis rentrée à Vegas, j'ai tout appris. Et puis, je ne pense pas que le petit R** **o** **y soit le justicier! Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour ça ! Et pour l'Atome et bien disons que je n'étais pas sûre mais vu ta tête j'imagine que j'ai raison ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien à personne, tu me connais. Je suis peut-être idiote mais je suis douée pour garder les secrets ! Bon alors tu te décides à tout me raconter maintenant et surtout ne m'épargne aucun détail !** , me coupe-t-elle._

 _Je commence alors à tout lui raconter. Quand Oliver a atterri dans ma voiture, blessé d'une balle. Quand je suis entrée dans l'équipe, officiellement. Je lui raconte tout ce que je sais sur la Ligue des Assassins et de ce démoniaque Ra's Al Ghul ainsi que ses serviteurs sanguinaires. Pourquoi Oliver a dû aller là-bas. Et je ne lui épargne aucun détail, mise à part ma nuit avec Oliver !_

 __ **Waou ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à tous ça !** , s'exclame-t-elle._

 __ **Oui je sais ma vie est… compliquée ! Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ?** , je lui demande_

 __ **Bien évidemment ma chérie !** , promet-elle._

_ **Felicity ! Est-ce que ça va ?** , me demande-t-elle en entrant dans ma chambre

_ **Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée** , lui je réponds

_ **Tu travailles beaucoup trop, tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. Maintenant tu** **as un petit être en toi** **, ne l'oublie pas !** , dit-elle.

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse et enfile mon pyjama.

Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Mon énorme ventre est là pour me le rappeler tous les jours ! Sans compter les innombrables coups de pieds que je reçois à longueurs de journée !

Ma mère, qui m'observait toujours, me déclare avant de quitter la pièce :

_ **Ah ! Avant que j'oublie, demain je vais chercher du travail !**

_ **C'est géniale ça ! Tu as déjà quelques idées ?** , je demande

_ **En quelques sortes… Je t'en parlerai plus tard ! Bonne nuit !**

_ **Bonne nuit !** , dis-je en entrant dans mon lit.

Elle éteint la lumière et s'en va dormir à son tour. Après avoir trouver la bonne position pour dormir, je me retrouve rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Alors ? Il vous a plu ? Faites exploser les reviews ;)**

 **Demain je poste la bande d'annonce du chapitre 3 sur ma chaîne YouTube !**

 **Bisounourses**

 **#LDREAM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews... ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un visiteur inattendu**

Il est 22h. Ma mère a commencé son service. Maintenant elle travail pour Théa au Verdant. Un job qui lui plaît énormément. Pas étonnant cela ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'elle faisait à Vegas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lundi j'emménage dans mon nouvel appartement. Ma mère et moi, nous nous sommes mises d'accord sur le fait que je dois avoir mon propre espace car il est préférable pour moi de m'occuper moi-même de mon bébé ! Je dis ça parce que, si je vis avec ma mère je ne pourrais pas vivre pleinement de mon rôle de maman car elle sera toujours sur mon dos et ne me laissera jamais approcher de mon bébé ! Attention, je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ma mère, au contraire je l'adore ! Mais c'est qu'elle aime tellement les bébés, et de plus se sera son premier petit-enfant, alors elle sera surprotectrice avec lui, ou elle, comme elle l'a été avec moi.

D'ailleurs lundi, je pourrais savoir le sexe de mon bébé… Enfin si j'ai envie de le savoir !

La journée a été rude et longue pour moi. Au travail j'ai dû participer à des réunions par dessus réunions, plus encore une conférence de presse et des papiers à remplir… Heureusement qu'avec la Team, ce soir, il y avait juste un braquage de banque.

Allongée sous l'eau, j'admire mon ventre dépassé. Je parle avec mon petit bout qui grandit en moi.

Après avoir enfilé mon pyjama et mon peignoir, je sors de la salle-de-bain pour aller vérifié le verrou de la porte d'entrée. La porte étant bien fermé je me retourne pour me diriger vers ma chambre. Je reste figée quand j'aperçois une ombre dans mon salon. J'essaie, paniquée, d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Mais malheureusement la personne m'attrape le bras et me demande de me calmer et de le regarder. Hésitante je trouve quand même le courage de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Surprise, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

_ **Maseo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

_ **Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien !** , répond-t-il en me lâchant le bras

_ **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** , je demande inquiète

Reprenant son air sérieux et reculant d'un pas il m'annonce qu'il ne peut rien dire d'autre. Non mais il se fiche de moi là.

 **_** **Vous rentrez chez moi pour voir si tout va bien et ensuite vous m'annoncez que vous n'avez le droit de rien dire !** , je crie. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

Il baisse les yeux, surpris par ma réaction. C'est sûre qu'il ne m'avait jamais entendu lever la voix. Il ne faut jamais mettre un femme enceinte en colère ! Il réfléchis à comment m'expliquer la situation. Ou du moins je l'espère sinon il le regrettera ! Bon, je suis parfaitement consciente que je suis face à un tueur donc je n'ai aucune chance et puis ma situation ne me le permettrait pas.

De plus, il a dit qu'il était là pour s'assurer que je vais bien donc je ne risque rien !

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il me fixe. De ses yeux il fait des va et vient entre mon visage et mes pieds. Intriguée, je regarde moi aussi en direction de mes pieds, et là je remarque que mon peignoir est défait et qu'on peut voir mon ventre arrondi. Gênée je referme le tissu sur moi puis pour briser le silence je lui demande le plus calmement possible :

_ **Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?**

_ **Il ne le sait pas, n'est-ce pas ?** , demande-t-il d'une voix neutre

Je regarde le sol encore plus gênée et coupable.

_ **Ne lui dîtes rien,** **s'il vous plaît** **!** , je murmure. **Je dois le lui dire moi-même !**

_ **Je n'allais pas le faire mais m** **alheureusement le temps nous ai compté !** , avoue-t-il

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, effrayée. Mais de quoi veut-il parler ? Mais bon sang va-t-il me dire ce qui se passe ?

_ **Quoi ?** , je demande la voix tremblante

_ **Ce n'est pas le lieux ! Appelez vos amis et rejoignez moi à votre cave,** dit-il pressé

Avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, il était déjà parti. À la hâte, j'enfile des vêtements plus confortable et appel John, qui contacta Laurel. Arrivée dans ma voiture j'envoie un message à Théa.

Nous attendons tous au sous-sol. John déplace les quelques affaires qui sont restés au sol depuis notre dernier nettoyage. Je me souviens la première fois que je suis venue ici, après le départ d'Oliver pour Nandat Parbat, quand je l'avais revu ce soir-là si changé. Je me souviens avoir pleuré sa perte pendant des heures. Pleurée pour nos bons et mauvais moments ensemble. Pleurée pour tout !

_ **Il t'a dit ce qu'il voulait exactement ?** , demande John en me tirant de ma rêverie

_ **Non, c'est pas un grand bavard !** , je réponds ironique

Tout le monde me dévisage maintenant. Certes se n'est pas le moment de rigoler mais j'ai peur ! Il m'a tout de même dit que le temps nous était compté ! Pour moi, cela rime avec la mort…

Théa s'approche de moi et me demande :

_ **Maseo sait que tu es enceinte ?**

_ **Oui, maintenant c'est un** **peu** **dur de le cacher !** , dis-je en regardant mon ventre

_ **Mais il n'est pas énorme ton ventre voyons ! Tu n'es qu'à 20 semaines,** rigole-t-elle

Elle a raison, mon ventre n'est pas énorme. Mais pour moi il l'est ! J'ai l'impression de ressembler à une baleine. Maintenant je mange le triple de ce que je mangeais avant. Bon, je savais que j'allais manger beaucoup plus mais pas autant quand même.

_ **Si tu le dis ! En réalité, il l'a remarqué parce que mon peignoir était ouvert** , dis-je

_ **Je comprends parce que d'habitude on ne le remarque pas.**

Elle marque une courte pause et continue plus bas :

_ **Et il a dit quoi ?**

_ **Si Oliver le savait** , je réponds immédiatement

_ **Et alors ?** , demande-t-elle impatiente

_ **Je lui ai dis que non et de ne pas le lui dire car c'était** **à** **moi de** **le lui** **dire** , je lâche

_ **Tu as bien fais ! J'espère qu'il tiendra sa promesse** , dit-elle

_ **Tu ne l'espère pas, n'est-ce pas ?** , je demande en la fixant dans les yeux

Elle fait la moue et m'avoue que non.

_ **Si Oliver le sait il pourrait peut-être revenir et…**

_ **Il est là !** , s'exclame John

Sur ceux, je fais un signe de tête à Théa pour lui dire qu'on reprendrait plus tard. On rejoint Laurel et John au centre de la pièce. Maseo est debout en face de nous, sérieux.

_ **Ra's à l'intention de détruire Starling dans les jours qui viennent !** , lâche-t-il sans plus attendre

Comment ça détruire Starling ? Non mais il nous prend Oliver et maintenant notre ville !

_ **Pourquoi ?** , demande Théa effrayée

_ **L'initiation d'Al-Sah-Him doit faire disparaître toute trace d'Oliver Queen et principalement tuer tout ce qu'il a pu côtoyer et surtout aimé** **!** , répond-t-il

_ **Et pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? Je veux dire tu as toujours été fidèle à « ton maître » alors pourquoi risquerais-tu de mourir pour nous ?** , je demande sur les nerfs

Ce Ra's commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système ! Il ose mettre à feux et à sang notre ville pour son bien-être. Je ne peux pas croire qu'Oliver le laisse faire ça !

_ **J'étais le seul disponible !** , répond-t-il

En plus, il se fiche royalement de nous !

_ **Fai** **t** **croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre !** **D** **it** **es** **nous la vérité Maseo !** , crie Laurel

_ **Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant !** , annonce-t-il

Comment ça il ne peut rien dire ? Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi viendrait-il nous prévenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il gagnerait ? Qui a bien pu le dire de venir ? Je ne… Oliver ! Il n'y a que lui pour nous protéger ! Si c'est le cas, alors il est toujours là ! Non, je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs ! Mais je veux en avoir le cœur net. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et j'inspire profondément avant de demander :

_ **C'est Oliver, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui ta demandé de venir nous prévenir ?**

Maseo regarde ses pieds à présent. Non, alors j'avais raison c'est bien lui ! Il est toujours là !

_ **Comment compte-t-il s'y prendre ?** , demande John sans faire attention à ce que j'ai pu dire quelques secondes plus tôt

_ **Il viendra avec une armée. C'est tout ce que je sais ! Je dois vous laissez ! Je vous ais donné assez d'informations** , dit-il

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Nous tous, dans la pièce, on essaie d'assimiler tout ce qu'il y a été dit. Ra's va venir détruire Starling et…

_ **Il faut qu'on trouve en moyen d'empêcher ça !** , dit Laurel en brisant le silence

_ **Quelqu'un a une idée ? Parce que je suis toute ouïe !** , s'exclame aussitôt Théa

_ **C'est Oliver !** , je murmure les yeux dans le vide

Tous me dévisageait. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire ! Il est encore là !

John s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras quelque instant puis se sépare. Il me regarde dans les yeux, et plein de compassion il me dit :

_ **Felicity ! Je comprend, ça a été dur pour toi. Pour nous tous ici. Et je suis content de voir qu'Oliver se soucie encore de nous mais pour le moment on doit se concentrer sur l'arrivée de la Ligue.**

Je hoche la tête. Il a raison on doit se concentrer d'abord la-dessus. On essaie alors de penser à un plan. La Ligue à largement de l'avantage compte tenu du nombre d'hommes qu'il détient. Mais nous, nous ne sommes que quatre. Bien évidement je ne me compte pas dedans vu que je ne sais pas me battre !

_ **On pourrait prévenir mon père ! Au moins on aura plus d'hommes à nous côté** , s'exclame Laurel

_ **Oui c'est une bonne idée, mais crois-tu vraiment que la police est de taille face aux hommes de Ra's ?** , demande Théa

_ **Non. Mais ça vaut la peine de demander !** , continue Laurel

 **_ Oui, je suis sûre que le capitaine Lance nous aidera quoi qu'il se passe…** dis-je. **Si c'est pour sauver la ville…** **Ah ! John tu penses qu'Amanda Waller pourrait nous donner un coup de main aussi ?** , continuais-je

_ **Felicity a raison !** , annonce John. **Maintenant, rentrez tous chez vous ! J'en parlerai à Lyla. On se retrouve demain à Palmer Technologie. Et Felicity, tu te charges de prévenir Ray !** , continue-t-il

_ **Oui !** , dis-je en prenant mes affaires

On sort tous du sous-sol pour rentrer immédiatement chez nous.

Le lendemain,

Je me réveille en sursaut. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé du massacre de ces prochains jours. Il y avait des corps en sang partout dans les rues. Des assassins de la Ligue torturaient et tuaient les hommes, femmes et enfants qui restaient encore vivant. Et il y avait Ra's et Oliver en plein milieu de la scène qui se réjouissait tout ça !

Il est 8h30 du matin. Je décide d'appeler Ray et de tout lui expliquer. Je lui dis aussi qu'on se retrouve tous dans une heure à l'entreprise. J'envoie un message à la Team pour confirmer l'heure.

Une fois l'information donné, je pars vite prendre mon petit-déjeuné pour ensuite me préparer.

Je sors de ma chambre, vêtue d'un pantalon noir, d'un tee-shirt ample rose pâle et d'une veste assortie à mon bas. Ma mère prend son petit-déjeuné devant la télé et me demande où je vais un samedi matin à cette heure. Je répond alors que je vais au travail. En réalité je n'ai pas envie de la paniquée ! J'adopte une marche rapide vers la porte d'entrée pour pas qu'elle me harcèle de question mais malheureusement elle m'a rattrapé !

_ **Felicity, que se passe-t-il ?** ,demande-t-elle inquiète

_ **Maman ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !** , dis-je en essayant de refouler mes larmes

Je n'aime pas mentir à ma mère ! Mais là je ne suis pas prête à lui expliquer la situation. Je veux être sûre des mesures de sécurité…

_ **Felicity Megan Smoak, dites-moi ce qui se passe … et rien n'est pas une réponse!** , dit-elle confiante

Bien, quand il faut y aller ! De toute façon je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser d'elle alors autant tout lui dire maintenant.

_ **D'accord ! Assied toi !** , dis-je en désignant le canapé, résignée

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être convaincante quant elle veut ? On s'assoie l'une en face de l'autre et je lui explique toute la situation.

Quelques heures plus tard, on était tous réunis à Palmer Technologie. Ray, Théa, John, Lyla, Laurel, ma mère et moi. Et oui, elle avait insisté pour venir. Quand je suis arrivée avec elle, tout le monde nous a dévisagé puis je leur dit qu'elle savait tout et qu'elle ne le dirait à personne. Forte heureusement !

On a discuté à nouveaux du plan tous ensemble.

_ **John, qu'est-ce qu'Amanda a dit ?** , je demande soudainement inquiète

_ **Elle a accepté…**

_ **Sérieusement ?** , s'étonne Laurel

_ **Oui on été aussi surpris que toi !** , dit Lyla

_ **Bien et ton père alors ?** , demande Ray à Laurel

_ **J'ai dû lui expliquer et…**

Elle se tourne vers moi puis continue :

_ **Il va nous aidé. Tu avais raison, pour sauver sa ville il fera tout ce qu'il a en son pouvoir !**

Je souris à cette petite remarque car cela me rappelait fortement Oliver !

Après s'être mis tous d'accord, ma mère et moi rentrons chez nous pour se préparer « psychologiquement » à l'affrontement. Tandis que les autres allaient se préparer physiquement !

* * *

 **Alors, vos avis ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews ! Tous commentaires est acceptés :)**

 **Demain sur ma chaîne YouTube : la bande d'annonce du chapitre 4 !**

 **A dimanche prochain :)**

 **Bisounourses**

 **#LDREAM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà les amis le chapitre 4 est enfin disponible ! Je sais qu'une semaine c'est très long à attendre mais j'espère que vous me comprendrez ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le début de la fin**

Ce soir, avec la Team, on a arrêté un gang de trafiquant de drogue.

Vers minuit je décide de rentrer chez moi. Même si je travaille beaucoup, le jour comme la nuit, j'arrive à mieux dormir. Surtout depuis ma dernière visite médicale.

 __ **Bonjour Mademoiselle Smaok. Alors comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?** , me salue le Docteur Thomas_

 __ **Bonjour, très bien merci** , je réponds toute souriante_

 __ **Vous me semblez épuiser** , remarque-t-il_

 __ **En effet, je travaille énormément et j'ai beaucoup de préoccupations en ce moment** , dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux_

 __ **Je vois ! Bien, je vous examine puis on en discutera.**_

 _Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Il se lève et range la table d'examen. En me montrant ce dernier il me demande de m'y installer. J'obéis. Il dépose le gel froid sur mon ventre et commence à faire bouger la sonde. Sur l'écran, on peut apercevoir mon petit bout._

 __ **Le voilà !** , s'écria-t-il_

 _Il recommence à bouger la sonde, avec une légère pression._

 __ **Alors est-ce que vous voulez savoir le sexe de votre bébé ?** , me demande-t-il_

 __ **Non** , dis-je convaincue en restant scotché à l'écran_

 __ **Surprise ?** , demande-t-il_

 __ **Oui** , dis-je émue de voir mon petit bout sucer son pouce_

 _Il prend quelques clichés et me donne une serviette en papier pour m'essuyer._

 _On s'assoit face à face à son bureau._

 __ **Le bébé va** **très** **bien** , dit-il_

 __ **Je suis contente de l'entendre** , dis-je rassurée_

 __ **Par contre, vous, il faudrait que vous travailliez moins et dormiez plus**._

 __ **Je sais mais je ne peux pas. J'ai beaucoup de travail et avec tout ce qu'il se passe j'ai dû mal à dormir** , dis-je_

 ___ _ **Je vois, mais il faudra faire un effort sinon votre santé se répercutera sur le bébé et il se pourrait qu'il y est des complications**_ _, annonce-t-il_

 _Des complications ?_

 __ **Comme ?** , je demande inquiète_

 __ **Et bien** **c'est difficile à dire ! Mais** **votre poids a chuté depuis la dernière fois ce qui n'est pas très bon. Le bébé a besoin de plus que ce que vous lui donnez pour grandir. Et surtout le sommeil est important pour vous mais aussi pour lui.**_

 __ **Je vois ! Je vais** **arranger** **ça !** , dis-je déterminée_

 _Après un quart d'heure de discutions. Je suis rentrée chez moi._

Depuis, je mange mieux, sainement et correctement ; en tout cas, je mange plus. Quant au sommeil, je dors en peu plus. J'avais remarqué que j'étais épuisée et que du coup j'étais moins concentrée au travail et que j'étais très faible. Alors je fais du mieux que je peux pour dormir. Pour cela, je pense moins à Oliver et ce qui va arriver car je dois me focaliser sur ma santé et celle de mon bébé.

En parlant, cela fait cinq longues semaines qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Et quand je dis rien, je parle surtout de l'attaque de Ra's et ses disciples. Maseo nous a pourtant assuré qu'il y aurait quelque chose, et vite. Mais depuis rien « d'anormale » !

J'entre dans mon appartement. Mon tout récent appartement qui est plutôt bien aménagé. Dans l'entrée, à ma gauche se trouve la cuisine, ouverte à la salle-à-manger et à la pièce principale où se trouve la cheminée, avec en face de cette dernière un grand canapé en cuir noir en forme de « U » et une table basse en verre. À ma droite, se trouve l'escalier, en colimaçon, pour nous rendre aux trois chambres, aux deux salle-de-bains et à un grand bureau.

Avant, je ne rêvais même pas d'avoir un appartement comme celui-ci. Et d'ailleurs, je voulais me contenter d'un tout simple mais ma mère a insisté pour que je me fasse plaisir. Après tout, je peux me le permettre maintenant ! Et elle a raison, je dois en profité un peu. De plus, c'est un bon environnement pour mon petit bout. L'immeuble est très calme, les voisins sont extrêmement gentils… Quoi demander de plus ? À part, une vie normale et stable pour LUI !

Je prends une douche rapide et j'enfile mon pyjama pour ensuite me glisser dans mon lit. Sous la couette, je caresse mon petit ventre de 25 semaines. Et rêve qu'il grossisse encore plus ! En réalité, Théa a raison, il n'est pas SI gros mon ventre. Malheureusement ! Avec les vêtements que je porte, les gens autour de moi ne peuvent pas savoir si j'attends un enfant. Je préfère d'ailleurs ! J'ai peur qu'ils posent trop de question !

Je parle de la pluie et du beau temps avec mon petit bébé. Je le réconforte. C'est comme cela que je dors paisiblement chaque soir. En me concentrant sur LUI, sur sa santé. Sur sa vie ! Aussitôt dit, je m'endors profondément.

Je suis en réunion avec les investisseurs quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. Gênée, je regarde Ray qui me donne le feu vert. M'excusant auprès de nos clients, je sors discrètement de la salle et répond à John.

_ **John, je suis en réunion, je ne…**

_ **Désolé Felicity, mais je** _ **ça**_ **a** **commenc** **é** , dit-il troublé

Mais de quoi il par… ? Oh non ! Je raccroche aussitôt et préviens Ray que je dois m'absenter quelques heures et que si besoin il pouvait m'appeler sur mon AUTRE portable, prétextant en problème avec celui que je tiens en main. Il écarquille les yeux et vient me rejoindre.

_ **Que se passe-t-il ?** , demande-t-il inquiet

_ **C'était John. Ça a commencé ! Je vais le rejoindre** , dis-je

_ **Bien, j'arrive dès que la réunion se termine** , dit-il contrarié, sûrement car il ne peut stopper la réunion

Je rassemble mes affaires et monte dans ma mini. Avant d'appeler ma mère pour lui prévenir de rester en sécurité et que je ferai tout pour l'être moi aussi !

Ray entre dans la boite en criant :

_ **J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Alors comment ça se passe ?**

_ **Et bien, juge par toi-même !** , dit John en s'écartant du comptoir où était posé mon ordinateur

Sur ce dernier, on pouvait voir des membres de la Ligue se battre contre des civiles.

_ **C'est la panique dehors !** , annonce Théa en entrant à son tour

_ **On doit aller à l'entreprise** , dis-je

_ **Felicity a raison ! Prenez tout qui reste, on s'en va !** , s'écria John

On se met tous à ramasser les derniers gadgets que Laurel a pu récupérer avec son père.

Ils étaient tous en train de se changer, alors que j'essayais de trouver le plan de la Ligue.

_ **Alors quelque chose Felicity ?** , me demande Théa en entrant vêtue de son costume

_ **Rien d'intéressant ! Ra's est très doué pour dissimuler ses traces !** , dis-je

Le reste de l'équipe entre équipé.

_ **La police va intervenir,** dis-je pressée, **où sont les agents d'Amanda Waller John ?**

_ **Ils sont là !** , dit Lyla en entrant suivis de quelques hommes

_ **Certains d'entre nous sont déjà sur le terrain** , dit un homme debout derrière elle

Wow ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'Amanda puisse nous aider dans une telle situation ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait tenir sa promesse. Je parie que Ra's est aussi un problème pour elle c'est pour cela qu'elle veut autant nous aider !

_ **Où est votre patronne ?** , demande Laurel

_ **Ici** , répond Amanda en se postant juste derrière elle. **A** **lors où en sommes-nous ?**

Elle est même venue à Starling. Maintenant je peux confirmer que, elle aussi veut se débarrasser de Ra's Al Ghul !

_ **Les hommes de Ra's ont pris la ville il y a quelques heures et je cherche toujours leur « Big plan » mais pour l'instant rien** , dis-je en pianotant sur mon clavier

_ **Bon, alors comment allons-nous repartir ?** , demande Laurel

Ils commencent alors à créer les groupes et établissent des stratégies. Étant très concentrée, j'entends d'une oreille sourde leur conversation. Après avoir fini, ils s'équipent tous d'oreillettes et partent en ville pour affronter les assassins.

Sur l'écran, je peux voir tout ce qu'ils font et je n'hésite pas à prévenir l'un d'entre eux quand l'ennemi n'est pas loin.

_ **Ça m'énerve !** , je m'exclame

Je ne vois pas ce que pourrait être leur « Big plan » ! Comment Ra's compte-t-il tuer la ville ? Je veux dire, il ne peut tout de même pas envoyé tous ses hommes tués chaque habitants un par un. Ce serait très étrange de sa part ! Je sais qu'il a prévu un sale coup, compte tenu du cerveau de psychopathe qu'il détient ! Je cherche encore !

Au bout de cinq minutes, je vois Nyssa se battre avec les hommes de son père pour se délivrer. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle essayait d'être une personne normale. Mais quelques jours après elle avait décidé de partir dans une autre ville, celle-là lui remémorait trop Sara ! Je la comprend !

Elle arrive à s'échapper. Des hommes la suives mais elle arrive tant bien que mal à les semer.

_ **Bingo !** , je m'exclame le point en l'air

J'ai enfin trouvé la cachette de Ra's. Enfin je crois ! Il y a pas mal de garde devant une ancienne usine de jouets, et à mon avis ils ne sont pas là pour empêcher les enfants d'entrer ! J'essaie d'avoir un angle plus précis mais rien à faire, ils ont détruit toutes les autres caméras, à part celle-là, dieu merci. Aussitôt je préviens les autres de l'emplacement.

Attendez une seconde ! Comment se fait-il que Ra's laisse une trace aussi simple que des caméras. C'est sûrement une diversion, ou un piège... Maseo nous a dit que l'initiation d'Oliver comprenait à oublier LE Oliver Queen. Ra's veut le faire devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il puisse prendre sa place. Oliver a tout perdu à cause de lui ! Je parle ici, de sa vie ! Que peut-il perdre encore ? Passant mes deux mais dans mes cheveux, je creuse au maximum. Le seul moyen pour devenir un autre c'est de… perdre tout ce qu'on a, de ne plus avoir personne à aimer ou qui nous aime et qui puisse nous aider à en sortir. Comme les amis, la famille… Non, Théa !

_ **Théa, Théa répond moi !** , je hurle en la cherchant sur les écrans paniquée

Ra's veut la tuer ! Non, il veut tous nous tuer d'abord, pour ensuite avoir Oliver à sa merci !

Là voilà ! Non des hommes !

_ **Théa sur le toit…** , je crie

Non ils l'ont prise !

_ **John, ils ont pris Théa ! Ra's veut nous tuer, pour qu'Oliver perde tout** **e** **son âme !** , dis-je effrayée

_ J **e m'occupe d'elle !** , s'écrie Nyssa derrière moi

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix. Après avoir vu les coordonnées de la dernière position de Théa, elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée !

_ **Felicity, je te veux aussi loin que possible !** , cri John

_ **Mais John je ne peux pas vous laissez là…** , dis-je

_ **Ne discute pas ! On se débrouillera ! Va avec ta mère, Lyla te rejoint là-bas !** , continue-t-il

_ **Bien, mais je prends ce qu'il faut pour rester** **en** **contact ! Et ce n'est pas discutable je le ferai un point c'est tout !** , dis-je sur le même ton protecteur que lui

Sur ceux, j'enfile mon grand manteau rouge et rassemble mes affaires sans oublier ma tablette.

_ **John, j'y vais, pendant quelques minutes vous n'aurez plus contact avec m…**

Un mouchoir dans une main ferme se pose contre ma bouche me coupant dans ma conversation. J'essaie de me débattre, malheureusement il est trop fort pour moi. Et je ne veux pas risquer un mauvais coup dans le ventre. L'odeur que dégage le tissu me donne des nausées et petit à petit tout devient flou devant moi. Avant de m'endormir complètement, j'aperçois le visage de l'homme. Il est voilé et habillé en noir comme les hommes de Ra's. Ils m'ont trouvé ! Juste avant que mes paupières ne se ferment toutes seules, je le sens me porté ! Maintenant c'est sûr, je vais mourir !

* * *

 **Et voilà... Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Que va-t-il arriver à Felicity ? Vous avez une petite idée pour la suite ?**

 **La suite dimanche prochain et la bande d'annonce du chapitre 5 demain soir sur ma Chaîne Youtube ;)**

 **Bisounourses**

 **#LDREAM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je poste plus tôt car demain je sais que je n'aurais pas le temps ;) Je viens juste de le terminer et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Être proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis**

J'entends du bruit. Des voix plus exactement. J'ouvre les yeux, mais je ne vois rien : j'ai un sac sur la tête. Et je suis attachée à une chaise. Mon dieu ! Mais où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais chez Palmer Technologie, j'allais partir quand… un homme m'a enlevé. Oh non, j'espère que le mouchoir n'était pas nocif pour mon bébé ! Je commence à tournoyer mes poignets pour essayer de me libérer mais le plastique me mord la chair.

_ **Maître, elle est réveillée !** , dit un homme

Je sens des pas lourds venir vers moi. Mais qui est-ce ? Serait-ce Oliver ? Impossible, il n'est pas encore le maître ! L'homme enlève brusquement le sac de ma tête. Je m'habitue rapidement à la lumière, qui était donné par deux simples torches en face de moi. C'est cette pourriture ! Je regarde autour de moi. On est dans une sorte de tunnel. Et il y a Théa, à quelques mètres de moi, assise elle aussi. Elle est consciente et me regarde attristée.

_ **Bonjour, Mademoiselle Smoak !** , me dit Ra's

Je détourne mon regard de Théa pour lui faire face. Je suis en colère contre lui. Pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait. À nous et à Oliver ! Il l'a fait rien que pour lui. C'est un être égoïste ! Je crispe mes lèvres de tel quelles formes une fine ligne.

_ **Vous savez, je vous ai toujours trouvé très intelligente. Et vous le prouvez encore aujourd'hui en ayant découvert ce que je planifiais** , dit-il impassible

Je continue de le fixer sans rien dire. Il demande à l'homme près de Théa de la rapprocher. Et part discuter avec deux de ces hommes non loin. Elle est maintenant juste à côté de moi, si près, qu'on peut presque se toucher.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas Felicity, on va sortir de là !** , chuchote-t-elle

_ **Ah et comment ?** , je demande aussi bas qu'elle

Elle me dit de regarder à notre gauche. Je vois Nyssa entourée de plusieurs homme de noir. Elle me sourit. Un sourire remplit de mauvais tour et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens très soulagée même si je ne sais absolument pas commet cela va se terminer. Mais bon, du moment que nous sortons d'ici en vie, ça me va ! Bon, cela peut paraître égoïste mas je pense avant tout à mon bébé et à Théa qui est trop jeune pour mourir, une seconde fois !

Ra's revient vers nous et nous dévisage souriant, puis il fait signe à quelqu'un.

_ **Il est temps que ça commence réellement ! Faite-les entrer !** , dit-il joueur

Sur ceux, Laurel, John et Lyla entrent entourés d'hommes en noirs. J'avais raison, c'était sûrement un piège et c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui leur a conduit là-bas !

_ **Détachez-les !** , ordonne Ra's

Maseo vient nous détachez une à une. Et deux autres hommes viennent nous tenir fermement. Maintenant nous sommes tous réunis : John, Lyla, Théa, Laurel et moi au centre de toutes les attentions. Tout le monde nous dévisage.

_ **Sarab, appel** **l** **e-moi Al-Sah-Him !** , dit Ra's d'un ton dur

Maseo s'en va. Je le suis du regard ainsi que mes amis. J'appréhende son arrivé ! Après quelques minutes, qui m'ont paru interminables, Maseo arrive suivit d'Oliver. Je respire et c'est à ce moment que je réalise que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Ils se postent juste à côté de Ra's et Oliver demande ce qu'on fait là.

_ **Pour la fin de ton initiation** , répond Ra's calmement

Je crois voir une teinte de surprise et de panique dans son regard. Il n'était pas au courant. Oliver n'était pas au courant. Et voyant celle de Maseo, je peux en déduire que c'est la même chose. Ra's avait caché son jeux ! Maseo était venu nous voir pour nous prévenir qu'on était en danger mais il pensait que c'était la ville qui était en danger et pas nous CINQ !

_ **Que comptez-vous faire ?** , demande Oliver d'un ton calme

_ **Les tuez bien évidement !** , répond le maître diabolique

Je suis tétanisée ! On va mourir ! Théa pourra dire ce qu'elle veut mais c'est fini !

Ra's sort son épée. Oliver et Maseo recule d'un pas et se regarde. Des hommes se positionnent derrière et à côté d'eux, pour les immobiliser si ils tentaient quelque chose. À croire qu'ils savaient que quelqu'un allait trahir leur maître.

_ **Par qui vais-je commencer ?** **Et si je...**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais je lui ai coupé la parole. C'est sûrement la colère ou la peur. En réalité je m'en fiche il fallait que je le dise !

_ **Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est en nous tuant que vous allez changé quelque chose ? Vous avez fait de lui un homme qu'il n'est pas ! Un tueur ! Ce n'est pas assez ! Sachez-le vous nous avez déjà tuer ! Nous sommes tous morts le jour même où il a décidé de rester avec vous ! Pour satisfaire votre plaisir ! Et…**

_ **Assez** , cria-t-il, **puisque que c'est comme ça, c'est vous que je vais tuer en premier !**

J'inspire profondément.

_ **Non** , hurle John

Tous, nous tournons le regard dans sa direction.

_ **Ne la tuez pas ! Tuez-moi à sa place !** , reprend-t-il

QUOI ? Mais il est fou ou quoi ! Jamais je ne laisserai mourir quelqu'un à ma place, t sûrement pas John, il est pour moi comme un grand frère, de plus il a une femme et une fille… Je me sentirai à jamais coupable d'avoir arraché indirectement un homme et père à une famille… Mais malgré tout, je comprends son geste. C'est un héro, un homme digne et bon… le fait que je porte un enfant amplifie son acte ! Lui même étant père, il sait ce que c'est !

Sur ceux,Ra's marmonna quelque chose en arabe à ses gardes. Ces derniers attrapent mes amis et les écarte de moi.

_ **Quel sacré sens du courage monsieur Diggle ! Mais ma décision est prise !** , réplique Ra's impassible

_ **Oliver** , s'exclame Théa les larmes aux yeux. **Je t'en prie ! Ne le laisse pas faire ça ! C'est Felicity et elle est…**

_ **Maintenant assez… Taisez-vous et laissez-moi terminer ce que j'allais commencé !** , crie Ra's Al Ghul

Je remercie mes amis d'un hochement de tête pour avoir essayé, et j'adresse un faible sourire à Théa, qui est en pleure. Je retourne mon attention vers Ra's. Il avance de quelques pas vers moi puis reprend :

_ **Bien ! Un dernier mot, mademoiselle Smoak ?**

Je porte un dernière attention à Oliver. Je veux voir son visage avant de mourir. Intérieurement je demande pardon à mon bébé, de ne pas l'avoir donné une chance de vivre, pardon à mes amis pour les avoir mis dans une tel situation, pardon à ma mère pour lui avoir promis que je ferai tout pour être en sécurité, pardon à Oliver pour ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais enceinte. Pardon ! Mais je souhaite néanmoins répondre à sa dernière requête… Je veux qu'il sache ce que je pense de lui.

_ **Allez en enfer Ra's** , je dis sans quitter des yeux mon ennemi

Ra's lève son sabre et je décide de mourir en regardant l'homme que j'aime : Oliver. Mais je vois dans lson regard que quelque chose a changé. Il a changé, il est redevenu lui ! Il prend ses armes et tuent les gardes qui l'entourent, Maseo fait de même, ainsi que John, Lyla, Laurel et Théa. Nyssa, au loin se débarrasse facilement des trois gardes qui l'encerclait. Les coups de feu et les coups se font entendre dans le tunnel. Mes amis se battent du mieux qu'il peuvent.

Je profite du moment d'inattention de Ra's, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pour courir dans le sens inverse. Mais un homme m'attrape le bras. Je le met un coup de droite dans le visage qui a eu son effet. Je continue de courir mais cette fois-ci c'est Ra's qui m'attrape et met son énorme lame sous ma gorge.

_ **Arrêtez !** **O** **ù je le** **lui tranche la gorge** , menace-t-il

Ils s'arrêtent tous. Beaucoup d'hommes de Ra's étaient par terre. Certains blessés et d'autres morts. Mes proches, armes à la main, s'avancent tout doucement vers nous. Oliver arme son arc.

_ **Lâche-la, maintenant !** , crie-t-il

C'est bien Oliver ! Mon Oliver !

_ **Comment oses-tu, après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ?** , s'exclame Ra's

 **_** **Soyez proche de vos amis et encore plus de vos ennemis** , répond Oliver sourire aux lèvres

Pendant tout ce temps, il était lui. Il s'était approché de l'ennemi pour mieux le connaître et le tuer « de l'intérieur » !

_ **Je vois ! Dans ce cas,** **p** **r** **épare-toi à assumer les conséquences de tes actes** , dit Ra's

Il commence alors a effleuré sa lame, fortement aiguisé, sur mon cou. Je cris quand cette dernière entaille ma peau. Aussitôt, John tire et la balle atterrit dans l'épaule de l'ennemi. Ce qui me laisse le temps de partir et de me retrouver contre le mur. La bataille reprend. Cette fois Oliver se bat contre ce démon, tandis que les autres avec ses disciples. Je regarde impuissante au spectacle. Que pourrais-je faire ? Je ne suis pas à la hauteur face à eux. C'est vrai que j'ai pris des cours avec John mais c'était du self-défense pas un entraînement de guerre ! Soudain, un homme s'approche de moi. Je jette un œil sur mes amis qui sont momentanément très occupé. Je vais devoir me débrouillé toute seule cette fois. Rappelle toi des leçons, Felicity ? Rappelle toi ! Bon, et puis un coup de pied entre les jambes devrait me laisser tranquille en moment. J'attaque et la seconde d'après il se retrouve par terre. Comme quoi, les bonnes veilles méthodes, ça marche ! Je cours dans le sens inverse, épuisée. Un autre arrive et m'attrape les bras ! Mon dieu ! Que j'en ai marre ? Pourquoi moi ? D'accord je suis la plus invulnérable, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Il me serre fort contre lui et préviens son maître. Oliver est dorénavant agenouille par terre en face de Ra's. Mes amis et Maseo sont encerclés par des hommes en noirs. On ne peut plus rien faire. Cette fois c'est réellement fini ! Ra's porte son sabre au cou d'Oliver.

_ **Maintenant regarde ta bien-aimée mourir !** , dit-il avant de s'avancer vers moi

Un homme prend la place de Ra's. Ce dernier est en face de moi, arme à la main, prêt à me tuer. C'est la fin ! Je vais mourir ! J'ai peur, et mes larmes viennent s'attarder sur mes joues. Je regarde une dernière fois mes amis, et pour finir je fixe Oliver dans les yeux. Je murmure un « **Je t'aime !** » avant de dire plus fort :

_ **Je suis désolée !**

Mes amis, ainsi qu'Oliver hurle quant ils voient la lame transpercé mon flanc. C'était rapide, mais pas sans douleur. Je ne peux la décrire. Mes proches ont tous les larmes aux yeux.

Il enlève l'épée de mon corps et j'entends son rire victorieux. Je ne sais comment mais je suis toujours consciente. Je pensais que j'allais mourir sur le coup mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvre difficilement mon manteau et je porte mes mains sur mon ventre tout rond. Là où se trouve la blessure. Elle est située à gauche de mon ventre. Je regarde Ra's qui est très surpris par la rondeur de mon ventre. Je tourne ensuite la tête vers mes amis, ils restent bouche-bées ne sachant quoi faire. Ils ont peur. Puis mes yeux se posent dans ceux d' Oliver, ils sont remplis de panique, de colère et de surprise. Prise de faiblesse, je tombe à genoux, les mains toujours sur ma blessure. J'accumule les peu de force qui me reste et fait pression sur la plaie. J'ai les mains pleines de sang.

Soudain, un énorme bruit survient. Un grand trou se forme dans le mur en face de nous, de la poussière s'élève. J'essaie de tenir le plus possible pour voir ce qui ce passe mais je n'y arrive plus. Je me sens partir. Je me sens porté dans un trou noir : le néant. Avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon, j'aperçois Ray. Il est venu les sauver.

Maintenant c'est finis pour moi ! Je m'endors profondément !

* * *

 **Je sais que vous me détester ! La suite dimanche ;)**

 **Et lundi la bande d'annonce du chapitre 6 :)**

 **#LDREAM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde ! Avant tout j'aimerai vous remercier de toutes les reviews car ça m'encourage à continuer !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Est-ce la fin de la guerre ?**

Point de vue d' Oliver :

Je me protège de l'impact des briques avec mon bras gauche. Comme à chaque fois, Ray aime faire des entrées fracassantes. Même si, j'aurai préféré qu'il arrive cinq minutes plut tôt, je suis content de le voir ! Je profite du moment d'inattention de mon bourreau pour lui asséner un coup dans l'abdomen. Il se retrouve à terre et je lui donne un dernier coup, cette fois sur son visage, assez fort pour qu'il perde connaissance. Je me dirige le plus vite possible vers elle. Elle est allongée par terre et se baigne dans son sang.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? C'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute, je suis le seul et unique responsable de ce qui se passe ! J'aurai dû mieux la protéger ! J'aurai dû leur parler de mon plan dès le départ ! Je n'ose même pas la touchée, de peur de constater qu'elle ne respire plus. Mais je dois la sentir une dernière fois. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est partie définitivement. Hésitant, mes mains tremblantes rejoignent les siennes, posées sur sa blessure, juste à côté de son ventre légèrement arrondi. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je l'ai perdu !

_ **Voilà ce qui arrive au traître !** , s'exclame Ra's

Refoulant mes larmes, j'essuie mon visage et je mets mes émotions de côté. Je me lève doucement en me retournant vers Ra's. Je sors mon épée et j'engage le combat. A son tour, il prend sa lame. La même qui a traversé le corps de la femme que j'aime. J'essaie de me défendre le plus possible. Grâce à l'entraînement que j'ai reçu, je suis plus fort et plus stratégique. J'utilise ses propres techniques contre lui.

Pendant ce temps, les autres se battent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Nyssa est à leur côté. Et Théa a rejoint Felicity et s'écrie :

_ **Elle est encore en vie !**

Merci ! Ra's en face de moi semble surpris. Il n'a peut-être pas visé le cœur ou un autre organe vital, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Trop même pour pouvoir être en vie, mais c'est une battante. On doit la faire sortir d'ici !

_ **Ray emmène-la à l'hôpital !** , je hurle pendant mon combat

Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour y aller, vu que la ville est en panique, mais on doit tout faire pour la sauver. Elle et son bébé ! Ray s'avance, la porte et vole en direction de la ville. Alors que je le suivais du regard, Ra's en profita pour me mettre à terre. Maintenant à genoux devant lui, mon épée à quelques mètres, il est prêt à me tuer.

_ **Tu aurais fais un parfait héritier. Malheureusement le destin en a choisi autrement. Tu vas mourir ainsi que ta ville et les gens que tu aimes** , m'assure-t-il

Il s'apprête à me transpercer le cœur…

_ **Jamais !** , je crache durement

Sur ceux, je lui donne en violent coup dans son poignée droit. Aussitôt son arme se retrouve par terre. Je la saisis et lui transperce, avec puissance, le corps. Juste au niveau du cœur. Je retire l'épée et il tombe à genoux devant moi.

_ Pardonnez-le et ayez pitié de lui. Protégez-le contre le châtiment de la tombe et le tourment du feu, dis-je en arabe

 _ **(Forgive and have mercy on him. Protect him from the punishment of the grave and the torment of the Fire)**_

Exactement les mêmes mots qu'il a prononcé lorsqu'il m'a « tué » sur cette falaise. Les mêmes mots que Ra's Al Ghul doit prononcé lorsqu'il tue un être humain.

Il me donne sa bague, celle qui désigne qui est La Tête du Démon en me disant :

_ **Comme quoi je t'avais bien choisi, gamin !**

Il s'écroule. Les hommes de la Ligue s'arrêtent immédiatement de se battre et s'agenouillent devant moi. Je dois leur faire partir d'ici et aller rejoindre Felicity. Je déciderai plus tard de ce que je vais faire. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'être près d'elle et savoir que tout va bien.

_ **Je vous ordonne tous de rentrer à Nanda Parbat !** , dis-je d'un ton dur et sévère

Ils s'en vont aussitôt.

_ **Je suis…** , je commence

_ **On n'en reparlera plus tard ! On doit aller voir Felicity** , me coupe John

_ **On se change et on vous rejoint, toi et Lyla à l'hôpital** , s'exclame Laurel

_ **Je retourne à Nanda Parbat, quand tu auras pris ta décision préviens-moi** , nous dit Nyssa

Théa, Laurel et moi nous nous dirigeons vers Palmer Technologie quant à Nyssa, elle rejoint les autres.

On rentre par l'entrée principale de l'hôpital. Laurel demande à la secrétaire où se trouve Felicity. On se dirige au troisième étage. De l'ascenseur on court tous vers John et Lyla qui sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

_ **Alors comment va-t-elle ?** , demande Théa inquiète

_ **On n'en sait rien pour le moment… les médecins sont toujours avec elle** , nous dit Lyla

Je passe une main sur mon visage. C'est de ma faute ! John me fixe. Les autres l'imitent. Je sais qu'ils ont beaucoup de questions. Je soupire.

_ **Je pense qu'on aimerait tous comprendre ce qui s'est passé là-bas…** , dit John

_ **Oui je sais je vous dois des explications** , dis-je

Ils ont raison, je dois le leur dire. Le mensonge a mis Felicity en danger…

_ **J'ai accepté la proposition de Ra's car il était plus facile de le vaincre de l'intérieur…**

Je marque une pause. Je les observe et il me demande de continuer.

_ **Je savais que la destruction de Starling faisait parti de mon initiation, c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé Maseo. Je lui ai ordonnez de vous prévenir pour la ville mais jamais j'aurai pu pensé que Ra's s'en prendrait à vous personnellement.**

_ **Vraiment ? Et c'était quoi ton fameux plan ?** , demande John sur les nerfs

Je comprends qu'il soit en colère. J'aurai dû leur en parler et à cause de moi Felicity est entre la vie et la mort.

Je lève une main dans sa direction puis je reprend :

_ **Nyssa et moi avions prévu de le tuez avant que la ville ne soit** **totalement** **touché.** **Elle devait trouver un moyen pour aider Felicity…**

Une boule marque ma gorge quand je prononce son nom, sachant que tout ce qui se passe n'est que de ma faute. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

_ **…** **à nous localiser. Et moi, vu que j'étais tout le temps avec lui, je devais juste** **attendre le bon moment.** **M** **ais quand j'allais le faire,** **u** **n garde est arrivé** **et** **nous** **a** **annonc** **é** **que Nyssa s'** **était** **enfuie,** **alors** **Ra's a dû partir** **et il m'a ordonné de rester pour garder la situation sous contrôle.**

_ **Sous contrôle ? Sous contrôle ? Crois-tu vraiment que…** , hurle John

_ **Laisse-le finir, Johnny s'il te plaît !** , dit Lyla essayant de calmer son mari

_ **Et ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Maseo vient me voir pour me conduire à vous et vous connaissez la suite.**

_ **Oh oui en effet on connaît la suite. Et à cause de toi Felicity est gravement blessée** **et le bébé en danger** **!**

_ **Je le sais et je suis vraiment désolé ! Je sais que tout ça, c'est de ma faute mais je ne savais pas que Ra's allait s'en prendre à vous. Je pensais que…**

_ **Voilà ton problème Oliver ! Tu penses trop et tu ne réagis pas ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi !** , me dit John

_ **Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! J'ai fais tout ça pour nous tous ici…**

_ **Mais tu aurais pu nous mettre au courant, on aurait pu t'aider Ollie** , me dit Théa calmement

_ **Je devais garder le cercle aussi petit que possible au risque de me faire prendre et de vous mettre en danger** , dis-je d'un ton stricte

John laisse échapper un rire. Puis repose son regard vers moi. Je peux y voir de la déception et de la tristesse.

_ **Après ton départ, on a tous eu du mal à avancer. On avait tous perdu la foi, pour nous tu étais définitivement… parti. Sauf pour une ! Felicity !**

À l'évocation de son prénom, j'inspire difficilement.

_ **Elle n'a jamais voulu croire qu'un monstre comme Ra's pouvait te changer, que tu étais trop fort pour ça et que tu allais résisté. Jusqu'à ce que Nyssa nous explique en détails ce qu'ils faisaient aux initiés, et de plus elle a ajouté que ton initiation serait plus violente car tu étais l'Héritier du Démon. Après cela, on a vraiment tous perdu espoir ! Felicity était irrécupérable. Elle en dormait plus, ne mangeait presque plus. Elle était totalement perdue !**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux en imaginant toute la peine et la souffrance qu'elle a dû endurer ! Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et je regarde autour de moi, confus. Théa et Laurel regardent toutes les deux le sols, tristes. Je peux voir des larmes coulées sur leurs joues. Lyla, quant à elle tient le bras de John pour lui donner du courage.

John me pointe du doigt et reprend :

_ **Elle s'est ressaisie quelques mois plus tard, et tu veux savoir comment ! Quant elle a appris qu'elle attendait ton enfant !**

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est mon bébé !

_ **Je ne sais pas quoi dire John ! Je suis sincèrement désolé** , dis-je ému

_ **Un désoler ne réparera jamais ce que tu nous a fais subir !** , dit John, complètement hors de lui

Il a raison, je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fais !

_ **Je sais ! Mais je suis sincèrement et profondément désolé. Ce n'était pas mon intention de vous faire du mal bien au contraire…** , dis-je

_ **On le sait** , dit Lyla en s'approchant de moi

Elle nous regroupe tous en un cercle et nous dit :

_ **Pour le moment, on doit se concentrer sur Felicity !**

On se rapprochait tous de plus en plus jusqu'à nous enlacer.

_ **Vous êtes de la famille de Mademoiselle Smoak ?** , dit une voix grave derrière nous

On se retourne brusquement en laissant échapper un « OUI » en cœur.

_ **Bon, j'ai de bonne et de mauvaise nouvelle !** , lâche-t-il

* * *

 **Ah ah... Alors, vos avis ?**

 **Je pense que vous devez me détester en ce moment même !**

 **Demain, bonne d'annonce et dimanche le chapitre !**

 **Bisounourses**

 **#LDREAM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde ! J'aimerai m'excuser pour mon retard car j'ai pour habitude de poster le matin très tôt mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas chez moi alors désoler du retard... Je vous laisse à la lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le réveil**

Point du vue D' Oliver :

_ **Quels sont-elles docteur ?** , demande Théa

_ **La bonne c'est que son état est stable, elle** **est dans le coma pour l'instant. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance !**

_ **Et la mauvaise ?** , demande John très inquiet, comme nous tous

_ **La mauvaise, c'est qu'** **il y a de forte chance qu'elle perde son bébé** **. Ce dernier n'a pas été touché,** **mais en revanche son utérus est percé ainsi que sa poche des eaux. Nous avons essayé de le « réparer » en quelques sortes mais il faut absolument qu'on la garde jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche** **si le bébé tient jusque là** , nous avoue-t-il

_ **Et quelles sont les chances pour qu'elle le perde ?** , demande Lyla bouleversée

_ **On n'en sait rien, malheureusement…**

_ **Je vois ! Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?** , demande-t-elle ensuite

_ **Bien sûr, mais un à la fois**.

On se regarde tous. Et Théa propose que je parte la voir en priorité. Tout le monde acquiesce. Le médecin me conduit à sa chambre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'on avance j'ai le cœur qui me serre, j'ai peur de voir son état. Peur de la perdre. On s'arrête brusquement devant une porte : la 233. C'est sa chambre. Le médecin me fait signe d'entrer puis s'en va.

J'ouvre délicatement et doucement la porte. J'arrête de respirer. Je la vois allongée dans le lit, elle m'a l'air paisible, tranquille et fragile. Mes yeux s'attardent sur les fils et les machines qui l'entoure. Ces dernières émettent un léger résonnement dans la chambre qui me donne des frissons …

Je m'approche d'elle sans faire le moindre bruit. Je m'assieds sur la chaise près du lit et prend sa main, non perfusée, que je serre légèrement. Je regarde son magnifique visage. Il est pâle. Je refoule les larmes qui menacent de coulées. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'elle est dans ce lit d'hôpital inconsciente, pour ne pas dire entre la vie et la mort. Je pose ensuite mon regard sur son ventre arrondi et je ne peux m'empêcher de le caresse légèrement. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle attend un enfant, le mien en plus de cela. Je vais être père ! Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt, je n'ai pas été là pour lui, ou elle. Elle a dû assumer seule. Je les ai abandonnés !

_ **Je suis désolé !** , je murmure en laissant libre court à mes larmes

Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre ! Quand je pense que tout cela est de ma faute. Durant des mois, je l'ai laissé seule. Je pensais que je la protégeais mais au contraire je l'ai fais souffrir et cela me tue littéralement. Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Je ne peux pas ! Pour en finir avec Ra's, j'ai dû abandonner mes amis, ma sœur, la femme que j'aime et notre enfant ! J'espère qu'un jour elle pourra me pardonner ! Je ne veux pas avoir fait tout ça en vain, pour apprendre maintenant qu'elle… qu'ils sont partis !

Mais en la voyant allongée, dans le coma, et savoir que notre bébé peut mourir à tout moment, je réalise que je les ai déjà perdus !

_ **Felicity ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, reviens-moi, je t'en prie ! Bat-toi pour nous, pour notre bébé ! J'ai besoin de toi pour garder la tête hors de l'eau ! Tu es ma bouée, ma vie. Sans toi, elle n'a plus aucun sens !**

Je regarde ensuite son petit ventre.

_ **Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir abandonné. Je le regrette ! Si j'avais su que vous aviez besoin de moi j'aurai réglé mes problèmes le plus vite possible pour venir à vous. J'aurai tout abandonné pour vous. Je** **vous** **aime !** **Alors battez-vous ! J'ai besoin de vous !**

Et j'embrasse son ventre.

Cela fait deux semaines que je rends visite à Felicity tous les jours. J'aurais pu rester ici non-stop mais les médecins ne me l'autorise pas, malheureusement. Cependant, il n'y a toujours pas d'amélioration depuis. Son état à elle est stable mais le bébé s'affaiblit de jour un jour. Les médecins disent qu'elle a perdu pas mal de liquide. Et ils espèrent que ce qui reste suffiront au bébé.

Comme à chaque fois, je suis assis sur la chaise juste à ses côtés et j'ai la tête contre sa main. Je lui murmure des mots d'amour, comme si c'était les derniers. Je lui supplie de me revenir. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir. Je lui dit que je l'aime… Je lui ai expliqué la raison de mon départ. Le fait que j'avais accepté la proposition de Ra's pour, et seulement pour le tuer. D'ailleurs, je lui parle aussi de la situation actuelle en ce qui concerne la Ligue : vu que Nyssa et moi sommes en bon termes, à notre manière, elle est devenue Ra's Al Ghul. Comme elle l'a toujours voulu car cela à toujours été son héritage. Alors maintenant, disons que je ne pense pas que l'on droit craindre la Ligue.

Je lui explique aussi que la ville est de nouveau sur pied. Tout ce qui a été détruit est en cours de ré-construction. De plus, John, l'équipe et moi avons enfin réglé une bonne fois pour toute nos différents. Ils ont eu du mal à me pardonner et je les comprend parfaitement.

 **_ On t'attend Felicity ! Je t'en supplie réveille-toi ! Tu nous manque.**

Son médecin entre, regarde sa perfusion et me dit que tout va bien. Il est sur le point de s'en aller. Je lui suis du regard.

Et soudain, j'entends une petite voix prononcée mon nom. Elle me semble tellement loin tant elle est faible. Mais quand je vois le médecin se retourner et écarquiller les yeux, je l'imite et vois les grands yeux bleus de Felicity me fixés. Un léger sourire se dessine sur son beau visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même, mais le mien s'étend jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je dépose un long et tendre baiser sur son front. Ce baiser est remplit de promesse et d'amour...

Le médecin nous rejoint en deux enjambées. Il vérifie ses constantes. Quant à moi je suis hypnotisé par le regard de ma Felicity. Un regard qui me semble si confus et septique mais en même temps si chaleureux et heureux de me voir. Nous restons là un moment jusqu'à ce que le médecin nous interrompt :

_ **Tout va très bien, Mademoiselle Smoak !**

Soudain, elle est prise de panique. Elle commence à s'agiter. Elle pose ses deux mains sur son ventre et les larmes au yeux elle demande au médecin :

_ **Le bébé ! Comment va mon bébé ?**

_ **Calmez-vous Mademoiselle ! Votre bébé n'a pas été touché, c'est un vrai miracle. Mais vous devez vous reposez et on va vous gardez ici jusqu'à votre accouchement…** , commence-t-il

_ **Pourquoi ? S'il va bien je peux rentrer chez moi, non ?** , le coupe-t-elle

_ **Certes, il va bien mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'est pas en danger ainsi que vous…**

_ **Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?** , le coupe-t-elle de nouveau, paniquée

_ **Écoutez moi, lors de votre accident votre utérus et votre poche des eaux ont été percés. Vous avez perdu pas mal de liquide, nous ne savons pas si le bébé pourra survivre à ça…**

J'aperçois des larmes perlaient sur ses joues et elle me serre plus fort la main.

_ **C'est pour cela que nous allons vous gardez en observation jusqu'à la fin et si jamais il y a un problème quelconque on sera obligé de pratiquer une césarienne. Vous comprenez ?**

Elle hoche la tête timidement.

_ **Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Mais évitez de faire des gestes brusques, d'accord ?!** , dit-il calmement pour la rassurer

_ **Oui,** répond-t-elle faiblement

Le médecin s'en va et elle se met à pleurer.

_ **C'est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi qu'il est en danger !**

_ **Hey,** **arrête ! Tout ça n'est sûrement pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne !** , dis-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien

Je dépose un léger baiser sur son front afin de la calmer. Sa respiration devient régulière.

_ **Hey…** **ce n'est pas de ta faute…** , murmure-t-elle

_ **Et ni de la tienne, toi et moi n'avons pas prévu ce qui allait se passer…** , je la coupe

On reste ainsi durant de longues minutes, puis je reviens m'asseoir sans lâcher sa main. Je prend mon téléphone et je préviens les autres.

Point de vue de Felicity :

Je m'en voulais quand même pour ce que j'avais fais. J'avais mis en danger mon petit bout. Mais Oliver a sans doute raison. On ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer ! Maintenant on est réuni, tous les trois… Mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis restée à l'hôpital. Je me souviens d'un grand trou noir et c'est tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à ce que je me réveille et que je vois Oliver assis à mes côtés. Je suis si heureuse de le voir près de moi mais je redoute qu'il ne me quitte encore…

_ **Les autres sont en route !** , me dit-il en me sortant de ma rêverie

_ **Tu as prévenu ma mère ?** , je demande

_ **John l'a fait. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle m'en veut ! Je ne peux pas l'en vouloir, j'ai abandonné sa fille enceinte « sans aucune raison »** , dit-il ironiquement en miment les guillemets

Oh non ! Il ne sait pas qu'elle connaît absolument tout. Je crains de l'énerver si jamais je lui avoue qu'elle sait tout sur sa vie. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerve maintenant qu'on ai réuni !

_ **Elle sait tout !** , dis-je dans un souffle

Il s'approche de mon visage, l'air paniqué. Son regard devient intense.

_ **Comment ça TOUT ?** , demande-t-il

_ **Elle sait que tu es l'Archer, enfin que tu l'étais. Elle sait aussi où tu étais durant** **c** **es mois entiers. Elle sait aussi pour la Team et pour Ray. Elle est venue vivre à Starling pour moi et pour le bébé, pour pas qu'on se retrouve seul** , je l'explique

Il regarde le sol, déçu.

_ **Que se passe-t-il ? Si c'est à propos de ma mère, j'aurai aimé qu'elle ne sache rien mais…**

_ **Non ce n'est pas ça !** , me coupe-t-il

Il baisse à nouveau la tête visiblement mal à l'aise et contrarié.

_ **C'est juste que je me sens tellement coupable de t'avoir laissé toute seule alors que tu étais…** , reprend-t-il

_ **Hey, Oliver !** , je commence en serrant sa main. **Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'en savais rien ! Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça !**

Je caresse à présent sa joue. Il est tellement beau !

_ **Tu comptes repartir ?** , je demande tremblante

Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que ma bouche n'a-t-elle pas de filtre ? Que je suis idiote ? Il n'y a que moi pour gâcher un aussi beau moment !

Il relève la tête et sourit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit bêtement comme ça ?

_ **Non, je ne compte pas repartir, ou du moins pas sans vous !** , dit-il en posant sa main sur mon énorme ventre

Je souris à mon tour sans pouvoir arrêter mes larmes. Des larmes de joie bien évidemment. Il vient les essuyer de son pouce et dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, que je lui rend aussitôt. Délicatement, on se sépare. Il pose son front contre le mien et me regarde droit dans les yeux sans rien dire. Je décide de rompre le silence :

_ **Je t'aime Oliver !**

Il sourit et je fais de même. C'est bien la deuxième fois que je lui avoue mon amour.

_ **Moi aussi je t'aime !** , dit-il dans un souffle

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur ma mère qui soupire de soulagement. Oliver la salue et s'assoit sur la chaise juste à côté de mon lit. Ma mère serre la main d'Oliver et elle m'enlace doucement de peur de me faire mal. Voilà bien une maman ! Elle me demande comment je vais, et je lui dis le plus sincèrement possible que je vais bien malgré le fait que j'ai terriblement peur pour mon petit bout. Ensuite je lui dis tout ce que le médecin m'a expliqué. Elle s'inquiète et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues roses.

Dix minutes plus tard, mes amis entrent dans la chambre. Nous nous mettons à discuter. De tout et de rien, principalement sur la santé du bébé. Du fait que je vais devoir resté ici jusqu'à son arrivé. Ce qui fait exactement… Et bien, à vrai dire je n'en sais rien !

_ **Depuis combien de temps je suis à l'hôpital** , je demande subitement à tout le monde

_ **Deux semaines ma chérie** , me dit ma mère

Deux semaines ! Depuis tout ce temps ! Je refoule mes larmes. Alors je suis à 27 semaines. Je regarde mon ventre et le caresse. Je souris légèrement.

_ **Il commence enfin à** **s** **e voir !** , rigole Théa

Je rigole avec elle. Depuis le temps que je voulais qu'il devienne plus gros et plus rond. Je regarde Oliver qui lui est concentré sur mon ventre.

_ **Bon ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais je pense que tu as besoin de repos** , dit Lyla prévenante

_ **Oui et puis, vous devez avoir beaucoup à vous dire** , dit John en me lançant un clin d'œil

_ **En effet, on a tous débarqué à la seconde où on a appris que tu t'es réveillée !** , dit Théa en rigolant encore

Nos amis nous saluent et s'en vont. Ma mère vient m'embrasser une dernière fois et à la porte agite ses deux pouces avec enthousiaste. Je lâche un petit ricanement, qu'apparemment Oliver n'entend pas, toujours concentré sur mon énorme ventre. Je l'observe sans rien dire. Il n'affiche aucune expression. Sauf qu'il m'a l'air très contrarié… mais je ne vois définitivement pas pourquoi !

Après de longues secondes, qui m'ont parut durer des heures, le bel homme assied à mes côtés prend enfin la parole :

_ **Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai même pas pu te demander si c'était une fille ou un garçon !**

J'aborde un sourire soulagée. Si ce n'est que pour ça qu'il est contrarié.

_ **Je voulais que ce soit une surprise** , j'avoue

Il sourit également avant de me murmurer un « **Désoler !** ». Je prends sa main et la serre le plus fort que je peux.

_ **Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir laissé seul ! J'espère juste que tu pourras, un jour, me pardonner !** **Et que je pourrais faire parti de la vie de notre futur enfant** , continue-t-il

_ **Je t'ai pardonné au moment même où je t'ai vu quand je me suis réveillée.** **Et bien évidemment que tu vas faire parti de sa vie, maintenant que tu es là je ne te laisserais jamais repartir.** **Je t'aime Oliver ! Pour toujours !** , je murmure

_ **Je ne compte plus aller nulle part sans vous ! Moi aussi je t'aime !** , dit-il avant de m'embrasser

Je lui rends son baiser. On se regarde tendrement. Il pose une main sur mon ventre. Soudain, on sent un petit coup pied de notre petit. Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

_ **C'est bien un Queen !** , je m'exclame

_ **Je vois ça ! Il apprend déjà à se battre** , dit Oliver souriant

_ **Et bien, il a ça dans le sang !** , dis-je ironique

* * *

 **Alors, vos avis ?**

 **J'aimerai vous remerciez de vos reviews... ça m'encourage à continuer !**

 **Demain bande d'annonce du chapitre 8 et à dimanche pour la suite ;)**

 **Bisounourses**

 **#LDREAM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous passer un bon dimanche ! Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews et je vous laisse tout de suite à la lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Comment _cela_ va-t-il se passer ?**

Point de vue de Felicity :

Cela fait un mois et demi que je me suis réveillée. Cela fait aussi un moi et demi que je suis restée allonger dans un lit d'hôpital sans rien faire… Sans pouvoir bouger, pour ne pas m'être en péril la vie de mon enfant, ou plutôt notre enfant, à Oliver et à moi, car maintenant c'est sûre, tous les trois nous formons une famille.

D'ailleurs, il a emménagé chez moi, enfin chez NOUS ! J'ai encore du mal à le croire ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais emménagé et avoir un bébé avec LE Oliver Queen, je leur aurait ri au nez ! La semaine dernière il m'a dit qu'il a fait la chambre du bébé. J'avais déjà acheté tout ce qui était « important », et bien sûr en couleur mixte ! Le berceau, la table à langer et la commode sont blancs, après je crois que la petite baignoire est verte, et le transat jaune-orangé… Je ne m'en souviens plus trop ! Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les monter, et d'acheter les autres petits détails, à part quelques grenouillères et autres vêtements ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit en gentleman qu'il est, il a pu terminer la chambre, acheter le reste pour l'arrivé de notre bébé, avec, évidemment, mon approbation. Il m'a montré des photos de son travail, et je suis très fière de lui. Il sera, sans aucun doute, un très bon papa. Très protecteur, prévenant, généreux et aimant !

Je suis à ma 33ème semaines, j'ai l'impression que mon ventre va explosé ! De temps à temps, j'ai des contractions mais elles ne sont pas assez fortes ou assez rapproché pour dire que le travail va commencer. Depuis mon réveil, les médecins n'arrêtent de me dire que le bébé va bien et qu'il est un miraculé ! Moi, je remercie le ciel, chaque jour, d'avoir protégé mon innocent petit bout de la lame de Ra's. Malgré qu'il y est eu des complications, comme la perte de mon liquide amniotique. D'ailleurs, les infirmières viennent vérifier mes constantes et mon utérus plusieurs fois dans la journée, et je ne m'en plains pas !

Je regarde le plafond. Je passe ma main délicatement sur mon énorme ventre en repensant à ces dernières semaines. Lors de mon réveil, à ma surprise quand j'ai vu Oliver et qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne comptait pas repartir, « pas sans vous ». De nos discutions, de notre accord pour qu'il vienne habiter avec nous, qu'on devienne une famille. Je me souviens de la réaction de Théa qui était très heureuse pour nous mais en même temps déçu de vivre toute seule dans son grand loft. À ma mère qui était plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre que j'allais vivre un vie heureuse et « normale », ou du moins normale pour nous, avec l'homme que j'aime, avec qui je vais avoir un beau bébé !

Le bruit contre la porte me tire de ma rêverie.

_ **Entrez** , dis-je

La personne ouvre la porte, et tout ce que je peux voir c'est un énorme bouquet de fleur.

_ **Salut** , dis-je intriguée

Il n'y a qu'Oliver pour venir de si bonne heure avec un bouquet aussi énorme. La personne baisse le bouquet et je peux voir un magnifique sourire se dessiné sur le visage de l'homme le plus convoité de Starling : mon Oliver !

Il s'avance en lançant un « Salut » d'une voix rauque. Il pose les fleurs dans un vase et vient m'embrasser pour ensuite s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_ **Alors comment te sens-tu ?** , me demande-t-il

_ **Plutôt bien, dans la nuit j'ai eu quelques contractions mais ça va** , dis-je souriante

A ces mots, je vois son sourire s'effacer.

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** , je demande maintenant inquiète

Il reprend son sourire, pose une main sur mon ventre et me répond :

_ **Rien ne t'inquiète pas !** , finit-il par dire

Mais j'insiste.

_ **Oliver, que ce passe-t-il ? Je peux voir sur ton visage que ce n'est pas rien !** , dis-je sur un ton plus dur

Il me fixe, me sourit faiblement.

_ **Le médecin t'a parlé ?** , demande-t-il sur un ton neutre

Je secoue la tête. Mon Dieu ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Maintenant je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter… Cela signifie que…

_ **Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?** , je demande au bord des larmes. **Est-ce que le bébé va bien ?**

Il regarde le sol, visiblement confus.

_ **Oliver, quoi qu'il se passe, je veux que tu me le dise, tu m'a bien comprise !** , dis-je en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans ma voix

Il relève la tête pour me regarder, dans les yeux cette fois, plus déterminé à tout me dire. Il soupire lourdement.

_ **Le bébé s'affaiblit de plus en plus** , lâche-t-il soudainement

Je reste là. La bouche ouverte, en état de choque. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je ne peux les contrôler, elles glissent sur mes joues. Mon bébé risque de mourir, je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne veux pas ! Durant ce dernier mois, j'ai tout fais pour ne pas risquer sa vie. Je n'ai pas fais de gestes brusques, je suis restée allonger sur un putain de lit tous les jours pour apprendre ensuite que malgré tous mes efforts pour le sauver cela n'a servi à rien car il risque tout de même de mourir ! Il allait reprendre la parole mais à ce moment précis le médecin entre dans la chambre en nous saluant et vient se poster en face de mon lit.

_ **Bon j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles Mademoiselle Smoak** , dit-il sérieusement

J'essuie mes larmes du revers de ma main. Je dois rester forte !

_ **Vous avez perdu beaucoup trop de liquide ce qui empêche le bébé de se développer et en plus, vos contractions** **l'affaiblit** **…** , commence-t-il

_ **Faite-moi une césarienne !** , je coupe déterminée

En aucun cas je laisserais mon petit bout mourir ! Je donnerai ma vie pour lui, comme toutes les mères ! Et la césarienne est la meilleure solution dans ce cas précis ! S'il faut le supplier, je le ferai !

Le coin des lèvres du Docteur Thomas tressaille. J'y discerne un petit sourire bienveillant.

_ **Je savais que vous me diriez ça !** , dit-il

Je regarde Oliver, paniquée mais en même temps très déterminée, lui me fixe et dans ses yeux je vois que de la peur. Je serre sa main et sans le quitter du regard je demande à mon médecin :

_ **A quand l'opération ?**

_ **Et bien dans une heure, Monsieur Queen si vous voulez bien me suivre vous devez remplir quelques fiches d'information** , répond-t-il

Il hoche la tête visiblement tout aussi paniqué que moi.

_ **Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, c'est une opération courante** , nous rassure le docteur Thomas. **Veuillez bien me suivre, vous pourrez revenir une fois les papiers** **remplit.**

Oliver m'embrasse le front et suit Docteur Thomas.

Oliver revient dix minutes plus tard. Il s'assoie à mes côté et me prend la main.

_ **J'ai peur, pour toi et pour le bébé !** , dit-il très inquiet

_ **Je sais. Mais on doit le faire, il le faut, pour lui…** , dis-je

_ **Et pour toi** , continue Oliver

_ **Et pour moi** , je répète

Il m'embrasse la main plusieurs fois. J'essaie de le rassurer sans lui montrer que moi aussi j'ai très peur.

_ **Ce sera toi qui accueill** **er** **a notre enfant…,** je remarque

Son sourire illumine son visage. C'est un sourire plus que sincère et heureux.

_ **Oui en effet. Et je t'attendrai pour qu'on puisse choisir son nom ensemble** , dit-il

J'espère pour lui ! Oliver et moi avons décidé de choisir son prénom au moment même où on le verra. D'ailleurs je sais déjà comment je vais nommer notre enfant, fille ou garçon. Mais je préfère ne rien dire à Oliver car je veux garder la surprise. Personne ne le sait !

_ **Appelle Théa et Laurel, je préviens ma mère et John** , dis-je

Il hoche la tête. Il me passe mon téléphone. Je commence par appeler ma mère quant à lui Théa.

Je raccroche sur John au moment même où le docteur Thomas entre pour me dire qu'il est l'heure. J'inspire un bon coup. Oliver embrasse tendrement mes lèvres et me suit jusqu'à la salle d'opération. Malheureusement il n'a pas pu entrer !

Les médecins m'endorment. Je reste consciente. Il y a seulement un drap bleu qui sépare ma tête à mon ventre. Je ne peux pas trop bouger. Tout ce que je peux voir c'est le plafond vert. J'écoute ce qu'ils se disent. Au bout de dix longues bonnes minutes j'entends les premiers pleures de mon bébé.

_ **C'est un garçon !** , s'écrie le docteur Thomas

Je pleure de joie. J'ai un petit garçon ! Je me disais bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un garçon pour me donner de tels coup de pieds ! Une des infirmières l'emmène à moi, j'ai juste le temps de l'embrasser la joue. Elle l'emmène dans la salle d'à côté, ce n'est pas un grand prématuré mais il a été privé de liquide amniotique pendant pas mal de temps. Moi je trouve qu'il est très bien portant, magnifique et… Parfait ! Je suis tellement aux anges maintenant ! Je suis fière de mon petit garçon ! MON fils !

Je suis restée une demie-heure dans cette salle au plafond vert ! Maintenant je peux enfin rejoindre ma petite famille. L'infirmière m'emmène directement dans ma nouvelle chambre. Celle des nouvelles mamans comme ils le disent !

J'ai été tellement heureuse d'apprendre que mon fils allait rester maximum deux semaines en soin intensif des prématurés. Je suis fière de lui, il a été fort, très même ! Il a survécu à la lame de Ra's et à ces derniers mois plus que compliqué car je perdais du liquide. C'est un survivant, un combattant… Comme son père ! C'est un vrai Queen !

Elle ouvre la porte. Je vois Oliver face à la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. Quant il nous entend, il nous fait face et aborde son plus beau sourire. C'est un sourire de papa ! L'infirmière m'installe.

_ **Le docteur Thomas passera vous voir dans un instant,** dit-elle

_ **Merci** , je murmure épuisée

_ **Merci** , dit Oliver avec plus d'entrain

Ils se serrent la main et elle s'en va.

_ **Alors comment te sens-tu ?** , me demande-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front délicatement

_ **Juste fatiguée. Où est notre fils ?** , je demande

_ **Au soin intensif des prématurés. Il pèse 2,5** **0** **0g et mesure 49 cm. Ils ont dit qu'il est très bien pour un prématuré donc il ne voit pas de raison pour qu'il reste longtemps là-bas** , m'annonce-t-il

_ **Géniale !** **Dit est-ce que ma mère est passée ?** , je demande

_ **Oui mais elle n'a pas pu entré. Personne n'a vu notre fils à part nous ! Elle est dans la salle d'attente.**

_ **Je vois** , dis-je en changeant de position pour me mettre plus à l'aise

Je grimace en essayant de me redresser. À la seconde, Oliver, mon beau chevalier servant, vient m'aider. Au même moment quelqu'un toque à la porte.

_ **Entrez** , s'écrie Oliver en ajustant mon coussin

La porte s'ouvre sur le docteur Thomas. Il referme la porte derrière lui et s'avance vers nous.

_ **Alors comment vous sentez-vous Mademoiselle Smoak ?** , demande-t-il

Souriante je réponds franchement :

_ **Bien.**

_ **Parfait, alors votre fils est en très bonne santé,** **néanmoins** **nous préférons le garder aux soins intensifs pour en être sûre** , nous dit-il

_ **On comprend mais il est possible de le voir ?** , je demande pressé de rencontrer notre fils

_ **Bien sûr, je demanderai à Mademoiselle Anderson de vous le** **ramener** **dès que possible** , réplique-t-il

Oliver et moi nous nous sourions.

_ **Est-ce que nos familles peuvent nous rendre visite ?** , demande Oliver

_ **Oui, mais Mademoiselle Smaok a besoin de repos et votre fils de calme. Ce que je peux vous proposez c'est de faire rentrer deux personnes maximum dans la chambre quand le bébé est là** , nous propose-t-il

_ **Merci bien docteur** , dis-je

_ **J'en toucherai un mot aux infirmières et je vous emmène votre fils car à ce que j'ai compris il n'a toujours pas de nom** , remarque-t-il

_ **En effet on voulait le faire ensemble** , je m'explique

Il hoche la tête et s'en va. Sur ceux, Oliver me dit qu'il va rejoindre nos familles et amis pour leur expliquer la situation.

_ **En attendant repose-toi !** , m'ordonne-t-il d'une voix douce

Il m'embrasse et s'en va à son tour. Quant à moi, je ne peux fermer les yeux, je suis tellement pressé que cette Mademoiselle Anderson passe la porte avec mon fils. Je regarde alors par la fenêtre, en pensant à ma vie depuis que j'ai rencontré Oliver Queen. Mon entré dans la team. Tout ce que j'ai traversé depuis. Il s'est passé tellement de chose, l'attaque des Glades, Slade Wilson, Ra's Al Ghul et j'en passe… Je repense à la première fois où il m'a avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, même si c'était une mascarade. Je repense à notre premier baiser, après l'accouchement de Lyla. Wow, depuis tout à bien changer entre lui et moi… Et maintenant, me voici, en train d'attendre NOTRE fils patiemment dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Je suis tellement heureuse ! Oliver, moi et notre fils formons une famille à présent. Qui aurait pu croire que je serais la petit-amie « officielle » d'Oliver Queen…

_ **Bonjour,** dit une voix en entrant

Je tourne la tête vers cette dernière. C'est sûrement Mademoiselle Anderson !

_ **Bonjour** , je répond faiblement

Elle entre complètement. Elle pousse un petit chariot qui porte une boîte de vitrine où se trouve mon fils. Il est confortablement installé. Elle vient le mettre à ma gauche. Elle ouvre la boîte et prend mon enfant. Maintenant je peux voir qu'il a quelque fils accroché à son petit corps. Elle le dépose délicatement dans les bras. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me mets à pleurer. Il est tellement magnifique. Je suis adsorbée par sa petite bouille. Elle m'explique alors la présence des fils. Il n'y en a que deux : le jeune dans son nez c'est pour le nourrir et le bleu qui sort de sa manche leur donne ses constantes. Une fois tout expliquer elle me laisse seul avec lui. Je passe mon index dans sa petite main qu'il serre aussitôt. Je souris à ce contact. J'attrape mon téléphone sur la table et je préviens Oliver qu'il est là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver passe la porte. Heureux de voir notre fils dans mes bras. Il remarque alors les fils et je lui explique leur fonction. Je lui laisse de la place à côté de moi. On est maintenant l'un à côté de l'autre et on admire notre fils. Oliver embrasse ma tempe, je le fais face et il m'embrasse à nouveaux, cette fois sur les lèvres. Ce fut un long et tendre baiser. Nous restons silencieux de peur de réveiller notre fils. Mais au bout de quelques minutes je décide de briser le silence en révélant le nom que j'aimerais donné à notre fils. J'embrasse alors le front de mon fils.

_ **Bienvenu Tommy Robert Queen !** , je chuchote

Tommy sourit faiblement.

_ **Tu aimes ton nom à ce que je vois !** , dis-je souriante et fière

Je me tourne vers Oliver. Il est… ému. À ce moment, je crois voir apparaître une petite larme.

_ **Ah toi aussi il te plaît ?** , je demande

_ **Plus que tu ne peux le croire !** , me dit-il

Je souris pleinement et retourne mon attention à Tommy.

_ **Merci Felicity !** , me chuchote Oliver dans l'oreille

Je le regarde de nouveau.

_ **Merci pour tout ! De m'avoir donné un magnifique fils, de m'avoir pardonné, d'accepté qu'on forme une famille… Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux ! Et encore merci de rendre hommage à Tommy et mon père !,** dit-il encore plus ému

Je l'embrasse et il me rend mon baiser. Cette fois-ci, on s'embrasse pleinement. Il prend mon visage en coupe et on laisse parler nos émotions et nos langues s'entremêlent. À bout de souffle, on se sépare.

_ **Je t'aime Felicity !** , murmure-t-il à bout de souffle

_ **Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver !** , dis-je sur le même ton

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review**

 **Bisounourses**

 **#LDREAM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Enfin chez nous !**

Point de vue de Felicity :

Aujourd'hui Tommy a un mois. Ce soir, nous fêtons l'événement avec nos familles et amis. En ce moment, il est 16h donc mon petit bébé fait la sieste tranquillement dans sa chambre. Oliver, quant à lui, est allé acheter les derniers détails pour ce soir. Moi je termine la préparation du gâteau que je suis en train de mettre dans le four.

Maintenant, Tommy est en très bonne santé, tout va pour le mieux. Il n'est resté qu'une semaine et demie dans sa petite couveuse aux soins intensifs. Mon bébé est un vrai miraculé ! Et le retour à la maison c'est très bien passé !

 _Il est 20h. Oliver ouvre la porte de notre appartement. Tommy est dans mes bras, il dort profondément. En entrant, Oliver dépose nos affaires près du canapé. On décide de l'emmener directement dans sa chambre. On monte tous les trois à l'étage. Oliver me devance, et ouvre la première porte à gauche : la nursery de Tommy._

 __ **J'espère qu'elle te** **plaira** **!** , dit-il en ouvrant la porte_

 _Je suis sortie en même temps que Tommy de l'hôpital, alors je n'ai pas pu voir ses travaux, mise à part en photo. Mais d'après Oliver, les photos ne reflètent pas toujours la réalité et je suis d'accord avec lui. Par contre, pour une fois les photos montraient vrai…_

 __ **Elle est magnifique Oliver !** , je m'exclame_

 _J'entre et je fais le tour de la pièce des yeux, admirant chaque petit détail. Il se place derrière moi et m'embrasse la tempe._

 __ **Merci** , chuchote-il_

 _Je dépose tendrement notre petit bout dans son berceau blanc. Pendant ce temps Oliver allume la veilleuse, puis vient me rejoindre._

 __ **Tu as fais du bon travail** , me félicite-il_

 _Je souris._

 __ **Ne** **m'accorde** **pas tous les mérites, je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule à ce que je sache** , dis-je_

 _Il me rend mon sourire et dépose un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres. Malgré qu'on en ait longuement discuté, Oliver s'en veut encore de m'avoir laissé. Et ce n'est pas ma faute de l'avoir rassuré la dessus. Il n'en savait rien. C'est moi qui devrait m'en vouloir ! Je lui caché ma grossesse parce que j'avais peur. Peur de sa réaction, peur de… tout ! Je savais pas comment le lui annoncé alors qu'il était à des milliers kilomètres de moi !_

 __ **Je vais ranger les affaires** , murmure-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Tommy_

 _Je hoche la tête et je le suis._

 __ **Tu as faim ?** , je demande accoudé au comptoir_

 __ **Oui très… mais fait quelque chose de simple,** répond-t-il_

 _Je hoche la tête. Je fais chauffer de l'eau. J'ouvre un des placards et j'en sors un sachet de pâte et un bocal de sauce bolognaise. Je mets le couvert sur la table à manger. Oliver me rejoint et enroule ses bras sur ma taille alors que je mélange la sauce aux pâtes._

 __ **Ça sent bon** , dit-il_

 _Je prépare les assiettes et on s'installe pour manger._

 __ **C'était très bon** , dit-il en reposant ses couverts dans son assiette_

 __ **Merci** , dis-je en me levant_

 _Je commence à débarrasser mais il prend les assiettes dans mes mains._

 __ **Laisse-moi faire ! Va te reposer** , m'ordonne-t-il gentiment_

 _J'obéis et je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé. J'allume la télé et je mets les infos. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois faire la vaisselle. Une fois terminé il vient me rejoindre et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je pose ma tête sur la sienne et je me colle à lui._

 __ **Je crois que je m'y** **habituerais** **jamais** , je chuchote_

 _Je le sens sourire contre mon crâne avant de dire :_

 __ **Moi non plus.**_

 _Je relève la tête pour le faire face. Il penche la tête vers moi, il m'embrasse passionnément. Je luis rends son baiser. Nos langues s'entremêlent, se rencontrent comme si c'était la première fois. À bout de souffle on se sépare à contre cœur. Et j'en profite pour m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Je plonge mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains descendent le long de mon dos et viennent se poser sur mes fesses. Notre baiser s'intensifie une fois de plus. Il pose son front contre le mien et dépose de tendre baiser le long de ma mâchoire pour continuer son chemin vers mon cou qu'il suçote et lèche langoureusement. Je le ressens jusqu'au plus profond de mon ventre. Je caresse sa nuque, haletante. Il revient à moi et plonge son regard intense dans le mien. Il brûle de désir. Je le sens contre mon jean. Il enlève mes lunettes et les déposent sur la table à côté de lui. Cela me rappelle notre première fois. Il m'embrasse plus durement à présent. De même, il caresse mon dos mais cette fois prend les revers de mon tee-shirt rose et le soulève jusqu'à me le faire passer au-dessus de la tête. Il me bascule sous lui. Il passe sa main le long de mes courbes, prend ma jambe et la met dans son dos. J'enlève son tee-shirt et touche chaque partie de son dos musclé pour terminer mon chemin sur le devant de son jean. Je le déboutonne et ouvre la fermeture éclair alors qu'il explore mon cou et descend vers ma poitrine. Il passe sa main derrière mon dos, je le cambre pour le laisser plus d'espace, il tient à présent l'attache de mon soutient-gorge mais s'arrête subitement…_

 _J'entends Tommy pleurer à l'étage. On se rassoie tous les deux._

 __ **Notre fils te demande** , me dit-il déçu_

 _J'enfile mon tee-shirt qui traînait par terre, court vers la cuisine pour préparer son biberon et avant de monter j'adresse un clin d'œil à mon homme, frustré, torse nu dans le canapé._

Heureusement qu'on s'est rattrapé après le biberon. Cette nuit a été magique ! Notre première en tant que vrai couple et que parents…

_ **Je suis rentré** , cri une voix que je reconnais que trop bien à l'entrée

J'accoure vers lui et lui saute dans les bras. On s'embrasse doucement et il me repose à terre. Il me tend les sacs de courses et me suis vers la cuisine. On commence alors à préparer le repas de ce soir, ensemble.

Je prépare la table tandis qu' Oliver joue avec Tommy dans le salon. Je les rejoint quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

_ **Je vais ouvrir** , dis-je

J'ouvre.

_ **Bonsoir ma chérie** , me salue ma mère en agitant un petit cadeau

Elle m'embrasse la joue.

_ **Bonsoir maman, tu ne penses pas que Tommy est déjà assez gâté comme ça ?** , je demande en la laissant entrer

_ **Oh pitié laisse-moi faire plaisir à mon petit-fils ! D'ailleurs où est-il ?** , demande-t-elle

Je le lui montre salon. Oliver se lève en nous voyant arrivé.

_ **Bonsoir Madame Smoak** , dit-il

_ **Je t'en prie Oliver, Donna !** , s'exclame-t-elle

_ **Donna** , répète-il en souriant

Ils s'embrassent et il lui tend Tommy.

_ **Salut mon petit bonhomme. Oh mais comme tu as grandi… Tu te souviens de moi, hein tu te souviens de moi… C'est mamie !** , dit-elle

Ma mère et les bébés… Un grande histoire d'amour ! Elle s'assoie avec Tommy dans le canapé et commence à jouer avec lui quand, une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

_ **J'y vais** , s'écrit Oliver

Je m'assois à côté de ma mère.

_ **Ouvre chérie** , dit-elle en pointant le cadeau sur la table basse

J'obéis. C'est une petite voiture bleu.

_ **Maman tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu trop jeune pour jouer avec ça** , dis-je en agitant le jouet en question

_ **Pas du tout, il est déjà très avancé pour son âge ! Regarde-le !** , s'exclame-t-elle

_ **Salut** , dit Théa au côté d'Oliver

Elle salue ma mère et me prend dans ses bras avant de devenir complètement gaga avec ma mère !

_ **Coucou Tommy, c'est tante Théa ! Ouh mais que tu es beau !** , s'exclame-t-elle

Oliver et moi nous nous sourions.

_ **Ah je suis exténuée !** , dis-je en m'étalant dans le lit

Le repas s'est très bien passé. Nous avons tous passé un bon moment. On a discuté, rigolé… La semaine prochaine, Sara fêtent ses 1 an ! Que le temps passe vite ! J'essaie de profiter au maximum de Tommy parce que je sais que son première anniversaire va arriver plus vite que je ne le pense !

Je suis tirée de ma rêverie par Oliver s'allongeant sur moi.

_ **Vraiment ?** , dit-il d'une voix rauque

Je souris largement. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Notre baiser s'intensifie rapidement. J'ouvre légèrement la bouche pour laisser libre accès à sa langue. Il soulève lentement ma nuisette et la fait passer par dessus la tête. Je fais de même avec son jogging. Il m'embrasse le cou. Je me cambre sous ses caresses que je ressens jusqu'au fond de mon ventre. Jusque **là** ! Il descend jusqu'à mes seins qu'il lèche et suçote langoureusement. Il descend vers mon nombril où il plonge sa langue. C'est exquis ! Il reprend possession de ma bouche. Je sens son érection contre ma féminité ! Oh que j'ai envie de lui ! Mes mains caresses son torse pour descendre sur ses abdos en béton et pour atterrir sur son boxer que je fais glisser tout doucement. Il se lève et l'enlève d'un geste rapide. Il se positionne sur moi. Il s'accoude avec l'aide de son bras gauche. Il m'embrasse pleinement, passionnément. Son autre main effleure mes courbes pour arriver vers ma petite culotte. Il glisse sa main à l'intérieur et vient jouer avec mon bouton de plaisir. Je gémis dans sa bouche. Il embrasse mon cou à nouveaux, mes seins, un à un. Ses deux mains sont sur les pans mon dernier vêtement. Il la fait glisser et je l'aide en levant mon bassin ainsi que mes jambes. Il la jette sur le sol et plonge directement sa bouche contre mon sexe. Je geins de plaisir. Sa langue tourne autour de mon clitoris, encore et encore. Je tire doucement sur ses cheveux. Je bascule la tête en arrière. Il glisse en doigt en moi et fait des vas-et-viens plus lentement les uns que les autres. Je n'en peux plus ! Je le veux, maintenant !

_ **Oliver, s'il te plaît !** , dis-je à bout de souffle

Il ne se fait pas prier ! Il positionne son gland devant mon entrée. Il me pénètre d'une infime lenteur. Une lenteur exquise et délicieuse qui me fais lâcher un « Oh ! ». Se mouvant en moi d'abord lentement puis de manière plus acharné, je gémis plus fort. Mes hanches vont à la rencontre de ses coups de reins. Nous respirons difficilement. Je passe au-dessus de lui et nous nous accordons à un même rythme. Je sens que ça vient ! J'entrelace nos doigts. Je…

_ **Je… Je vais venir…** , dis-je dans un souffle

Sur ceux il m'attrape les hanches et accélère la cadence. Nous nous fixons droit dans les yeux.

_ **Viens pour moi, bébé !** , grogne-t-il _(clin d'œil à Christian Grey) ;)_

A ces mots, j'explose autour de lui et je me laisse tomber sur son torse, blottissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou en sueur. Il continue de bouger en moi et il vient à son tour en criant mon nom.

_ **Comme quoi tu n'étais pas si fatigué que ça !** , chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux

Je le gratifie de mon plus beau sourire. Je ramène la couverture et on se glisse à l'intérieur. Ma tête repose contre son torse et je caresse ses cicatrices.

_ **Je t'aime !** , murmure-t-il

Je relève la tête.

_ **Je t'aime aussi** , je chuchote

Il m'embrasse le front et on s'endort profondément.

* * *

 **Alors, vos avis ?**

 **Comment c'était le lemon ? Dites-moi absolument tout ! Bon et/ou mauvais ça m'aidera à faire mieux !**

 **Demain bande d'annonce du chapitre 10 et dimanche le dernier chapitre !**

 **Bisounourses**

 **#LDREAM**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve pour ce dernier chapitre :-/ Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : 5 ans plus tard**

Point de vue d' Oliver :

Je rentre enfin chez moi après un nuit au repaire avec la team. Je fais le moins de bruit possible car ma femme et notre fils dort à point fermé. Je vais directement dans la chambre de Tommy. J'ouvre tout doucement la porte et je constate qu'il dort paisiblement dans son lit en forme de voiture rouge « Cars ». Je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et lui souhaite bonne nuit. Je rejoins ensuite ma femme, qui dort elle aussi paisiblement, dans notre lit sur le dos. Dans cette position on peut apercevoir son ventre arrondi. Elle est à son sixième mois de grossesse.

Je m'allonge à côté d'elle, prudemment, par peur de la réveiller. Je l'embrasse sur le front, elle soupire légèrement ce qui me fait sourire. Je la regarde et je repense à nous ces dernières années : ma demande au mariage, notre mariage …

 _Nous entrons, Felicity et moi-même, dans le restaurant. Pas n'importe lequel, dans celui où a eu lieu notre premier rendez-vous. Je n'étais pas pour au début car cela me rappelait de mauvais souvenir, mais Felicity a insisté et je n'ai, évidemment, pas pu refuser. Alors nous voilà, demandant notre table au serveur qui nous y conduit immédiatement._

 __ **J'espère que Tommy va être sage** , s'inquiète Felicity_

 __ **Ne t'inquiète pas. Théa sait y faire avec les enfants** , je la rassure du mieux que je peux_

 _Elle me sourit avant de reprendre :_

 __ **Oui mais n'oublie pas qu'il est un Queen** , dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique_

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je tire sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir._

 __ **Merci** , murmure-t-elle_

 _Je viens m'asseoir en face d'elle. Nous commandons chacun quelque chose à boire. Pour moi un scotch et pour elle un mojito._

 __ **Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là exactement ?** , je demande ironique_

 __ **Que ton fils est aussi têtu et casse-cou que toi** , répond-t-elle du même ton que moi_

 _C'est que Tommy a maintenant deux ans mais elle n'a pas tord. Il est aussi bagarreur, casse-cou et têtu que moi… On ne peut pas dire que ce n'est pas mon fils !_

 _La soirée se passe dans une très bonne ambiance. On discute, de notre travail respectif, de nos familles et amis… On se raconte quelques petites anecdotes…_

 _D'ailleurs, concernant ma vie sur l'île, Felicity en connaît chaque détails. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me confier à ce sujet qui par ailleurs, a été raconté en plusieurs jours et plusieurs moments, si je puis dire… Mais elle a très bien réagis… même plus que bien. Je pensais qu'elle aurait eu besoin de temps pour s'en remettre mais non. Elle a tout accepté, elle M'A accepté… Et j'en suis plutôt content ! Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux comme petite-amie… ou plutôt comme « futur Madame Queen » !_

 _Après le repas, nous sommes allés nous promener dans le parc. Arrivé devant la fontaine, je lui ai donné une pièce et je lui ai demandé de fermer les yeux, de faire un vœux et de jeter la pièce par dessus son épaule. Après mûre réflexion, elle décide enfin de fermer les yeux et de faire ce que je lui demande. J'en profite alors pour m'agenouiller en face d'elle et ouvrir l'écrin qui contient sa bague. Elle jette la pièce et ouvre les yeux stupéfaite de me voir dans cette position. Elle jette un coup d'œil sur la bague et réalise ce que je vais lui demander. Elle écarquille les yeux, surprise et mal à l'aise. Des passants nous observent émerveillés. Certains continue leur chemin après nous avoir vu et d'autres s'arrêtent pour participer à ma demande. Je vois que ça l'a rend encore plus mal à l'aise et nerveuse._

 _Je lui tend la main. Elle la prend sans hésité. Ses yeux brillent et je souris gêné à mon tour. Je panique maintenant que j'y suis. Cela fait des mois que je le prévois et maintenant que c'est le moment j'ai totalement oublié ce qu'il faut dire…_

 _J'inspire un bon coup._

 __ **Felicity…** , dis-je dans un souffle_

 _Je marque une pause puis reprend :_

 __ **… depuis le jour de notre rencontre, ma vie a enfin pris un sens. J'étais solitaire… déchiré… perdu… Et toi, tu es arrivée comme ça… et tu m'a redonné la joie de vivre… Mieux, tu m'a appris ce qu'était** **de vivre** **et d'aimer un personne comme jamais… Aucun mot ne me vienne à l'esprit pour te remercier suffisamment pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi… tu m'as accepté tel que je suis malgré toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises par le passé…**_

 _Je vois des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Ce sont des larmes de joie ! Elle est magnifique ! Elle affiche son plus beau et grand sourire. LE SOURIRE ! À ce moment précis, elle comme moi, on se fiche du monde qu'il y a autour de nous. On est dans notre bulle ! Heureux !_

 __ **… et il y a plus de deux ans maintenant, que tu m'a comblé en me donnant un fils, Tommy et depuis ce même jour, nous avons pu enfin vivre notre relation pleinement…**_

 _J'inspire un grand coup pour me donner du courage… Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué Oliver ! Allez je me lance… il est tant d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot…_

 __ **… alors,… Felicity** **Megan Smoak…** **pourrais-tu, une nouvelle fois, me combler en acceptant de devenir ma femme**?, je demande le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles_

 _Ces deux mains rejoignent sa bouche, elle pleure à chaude larme et répondis un grand « Oui ! » déterminé et heureux ! Elle me tend sa main gauche et je glisse la bague dans son annuaire. Je me relève et je prend son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser ; ses lèvres sont salées à cause de ses larmes…_

Un an plus tard nous nous sommes mariés en petit comité, seulement la famille et nos amis. La réception a eu lieu au Verdant. Je sais ce n'est pas un lieu approprié pour un mariage mais ma sœur nous l'a proposé gentiment et Felicity était folle de joie… et je ne pouvais rien le lui refuser bien évidemment.

Quant à moi, j'ai repris mon « ancien travail », si je puis dire et, aussi, je suis l'associé de Théa pour la gestion du club… Je ne suis plus l'Archer Vert, Ra's m'a pris cette identité… Pour les missions je porte dorénavant le costume que la Ligue m'a légué.

Je sais que j'ai toujours dis à Felicity que JAMAIS je ne pourrais être avec elle ET sauvé la ville… Mais malheureusement je ne me vois pas vivre ma vie sans elle ! Et forte heureusement mon entraînement en tant qu' Al-Sah-Him me permet de veiller sur ma famille même si je suis à chaque moment de la journée et de la nuit stressé, de peur qu'ils leur arrive quoi que ce soit… Pour me réconforter, Felicity a décidé de prendre des cours d'auto-défense qui pour l'instant ne l'ont pas servi, merci ! Tout simplement parce que je l'éloigne le plus possible de ma vie de justicier.

Elle travaille pour nous mais « à distance », sauf certaines fois quand il faut absolument qu'elle vienne sur place. D'ailleurs j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre à propos de ce mode de travail, mais elle a finalement accepté. Elle a compris que ce n'est que comme ça que je pourrais travailler tranquillement et que je pourrais dormir sur mes deux oreilles. En dehors de tout ça, Felicity est devenue le PDG de Palmer Technologie de Starling City étant donné que Ray est allé vivre à Star City. Je suis plus que content pour elle ! Elle faite pour diriger, elle s'en sort très bien… Tommy et moi sommes fière d'elle !

Quant à notre fils, Tommy, lui est un grande section. C'est un garçon intelligent et studieux mais surtout très bagarreur. Felicity me reproche qu'il tient trop de moi, beaucoup trop. En effet, il a mon tempérament et le combat dans le sang. Un jour il fera de grande chose… Aussi, il a été plus qu'heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir une petite-sœur. « Je vais la protéger comme jamais ! Et à jamais ! » a-t-il dit. Je lui fais confiance là-dessus. Il sera très protecteur même !

Je me réjouis d'avoir pu construire ma propre famille, avec la femme que j'aime plus que tout. Je suis heureux, très même. Avant je pensais ne jamais connaître tout cela… mais je l'ai eu grâce à elle !

Merci Felicity, pour tout !

FIN

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour avoir pris le temps de lire ma fiction ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous l'avez apprécié ;)**

 **Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire et lire vos reviews qui m'ont donné le courage d'avancer et de continuer ;)**

 **Si jamais vous avez des idées de fanfiction à me proposer je suis toute ouïe :D**

 **Bisounourses :***

 **#LDREAM**


End file.
